Tainted Legacy
by Ikatsui Karite no Makai
Summary: -ON HOLD read chpt 6 for info- Banished from Konoha with a prized bloodline... Never to come back, a war is occurring after he left, will he help them, or will he turn his back on them? After Sasuke retrieval ARC. NarutoxHarem. Naruharem
1. Prologue

**Tainted Legacy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

**"Kyuubi/ Naruto when he is in demonic form"**

**" Kyuubi when Naruto is in demonic form "**

**( A/N This is my second fanfic it takes place around the Sasuke retrival arc feel free to correct my mistakes and give me advice, I will be updating ****The Heir Of Kazama**** as soon as possible. )**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter # 1 : Prologue**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was struggling to walk back to the gate's of Konoha holding onto Sasuke, both of them were injured internally. _' Almost there ' _Naruto tiredly thought but soon a new thought crossed his mind and he smiled. ' _I kept my promise Sakura-chan!!! I brought Sasuke back! .' _

He was slowly nearing Konoha infact he could see the gates and the praise he would get from all of Konoha. " N-n-naruto w-why d-did y-you b-bring me b-b-back h-here " Sasuke weakly said.

" I was keeping my promise to Sakura and to Konoha " Naruto smirked weakly. Sasuke saw the gates right infront of him. " Halt state your name and... Uchiha Sasuke your back!! " The man said. " Go to the Hokages office at once to discuss what had happened " the other man said.

Hokage's Office...

All the council were eager to see Sasuke back as the doors opened and Shizune came out. " Hokage-sama Naruto and Sasuke are here to see you " Shizune said. " Send them in " Tsunade spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke came in all battered with blood. Of course all the council reacted to this in a bad way. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE UCHIHA!! " Hiashi yelled.

" WE SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF THIS VILLAGE FOR SUCH A DISGRACE LIKE YOU HURTING THE LAST UCHIHA " Danzo huffed.

They council then went into a large fit. All of them yelling at at blond for what he did not paying attention to what happened to him. " SILENCE!! " Tsunade yelled as she rubbed her temples.

" We have the last Uchiha back you should all be grateful to him " Tsunade said. The council then went into murmuring about what Tsunade said. Tsunade sighed " Naruto and Sasuke just go out Shizune will heal your wounds later and after that do what ever you want."

They both nodded, soon they were out of the Hokage's office and on the streets of Konoha. Once they left theyran into the whole rookie nine minus kiba, neji and chouji.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's condition and spoke up first. " NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN!! "

" S-sakura-chan I kept my promise to y-you " He grinned but was slapped in the face by Ino and Sakura. " DOES IT LOOK LIE WE CARE OF YOU'RE STUPID PROMISE."

Sakura and Ino punched him this time right in the stomach. He hurled out hi pain, " please stop " he begged. Sasuke was getting angry now. " WHATS YOUR PROBLEM NARUTO DOESN'T DESERVE THIS YOU FUCKEN BITCHES. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU SAKURA!!! "

" WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM SASUKE-KUN HES JUST A DEADLAST NO ONE CARES ABOUT " Sakura yelled back.

" WELL THIS DEADLAST IS THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE FOR A BROTHER AND YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE THAT DEADLAST SAVED YOU FROM DYING HOW MANY TIMES YOU SHOULD BE THE DEADLAST YOU'RE PRACTICALLY USELESS!!" Sasuke yelled back the whole rookie nine was shocked at this.

Naruto rose from the ground and smiled faintly. " Thanks Sasuke. But if they don't want me here then I'll just leave. " " Why are you leaving!! " Shikamaru spoke up.

" Che not like anyone cares about if i leave or not, I bet you the council is debating to kick me out of Konoha... Making me a missing-nin since they have a reason now " He said sadly.

Before anyone could talk thousands of civilians and shinobis were around them. " DEMON SPAWN WHY ARE YOU BACK YOU DONT BELONG HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!!! " One yelled.

" Hmph I suggest you kiddies go and let us deal with him " A shinobi said.

Back to the Hokage's Office...

Out of no where Jiraiya barged in through the window." TSUNADE THE CIVILIANS AND SHINOBIS OF KONOHA HAVE GONE BESERK THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL NARUTO!! "

The council members smirked. " WHAT!! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!! CALL THE ANBUS AND JOUNINS TO STOP THIS NOW!! " Tsunade demanded.

Soon tons of Anbu's and Jounins were infront of her. " I want you to stop the havoc the Konoha civilians and shinobis are creating DISMISSED!!! " She yelled.

Back with Naruto...

Anbus and Jounins arrived most of them against Naruto of course."Oi Demon brat todays the day you die " The man chuckled confidently and the crowd roared. Naruto stood there motionless as kunai and shuriken stabbed him but they stopped when he spoke.

" Kyuubi is now the time?!?! " He whispered as the people froze. **" Yes kit it is now when you must grasp all your fears and turn it into theirs and dont forget remove that stupid mask " **Kyuubi growled.

Naruto's body was engulfed by crimson blood chakra with a hint of pure white and a blackish colour. The civilians took this time to attack Naruto but stopped when he revealed his cold lifeless crimson eyes.

The villagers backed away fearing what he would do. **" Heh pathetic I used to think I belonged here...But I guess I was wrong wasn't I?!? " **He spoke in a demonic raspy voice.

**" Has everyone wondered why I've been treated this way?!?! " **He said. " You will not tell them or you will be executed " Danzo said with gleam. **" Executed?!? Hahaha you're funny old man... But if you tell me I can't tell them... Why did the civilians tell them?! Why did they shun me?! Why was I beaten?! Why I shouldn't summon what you fear?!?! " **

" You wouldn't dare " Himura said. **" Oh is that so?!? I wouldn't but my inner self would... Hes just ravaging to get out and reak havoc like he did 13 year ago. " **Naruto said while twirling a kunai.

" 13 years ago?!?! But that was when the k- " Shikamaru was cut of by Naruto **" That was when the Kyuubi attack was." **" Naruto what are you talking about he was killed october the 10th by Yondaime Hokage," Kiba replied.**" Correction he was sealed " **Naruto answered.

" You will stop this at once!!! " Hiashi yelled. **" Or else what?!? Going to use your byakugan on me?!?! Dont make me laugh "**

" If the kyuubi was sealed then where is he sealed " Shikamaru said. **" Its more of who he was sealed in then where was he sealed... Tell me which baby was born on that fateful day?!?! " **Naruto.

" There was only one child born that day " Shikamaru realised who that baby was. **" Seems like you figured it out Shikamaru... That Kyuubi was sealed in me "** Naruto said coldly.

The whole younger population of the village including the rookie nine were shocked being words. **" What?!?! Fox got your tungue?!? " **" You will be executed for telling them the most dangerous S-ranked secret immediatly!!! " Himura yelled.

**" If I'm executed then you will be also " **Naruto said in a calm voice. " What are you a fool?!?! We are the highest members of the council we cannot be executed!! " Danzo screamed.

**" But if I dont recall how many of those assasination attempts did you council have on me?!? If I remember I think it was close to the number 1,597." ( A/N I know I'm over exaggerating but come on!!! Hes been through hell since he was a kid )**

" Thats a lie no one has ever been trying to assasinate you... Stupid pityful demon brat " A anbu yelled. Naruto smiled at what he said. **" Then let me show you the bruses I got from them. " **He removed his shirt, a bunch of scars adorned his back and a huge gaping hole that is healing still. **( A/N Sasuke made the hole if you remember from the fight )**

" Those are scars from training!!!! " Another yelled which caused many who hated Naruto to nod. **" No Kyuubi would he those, But you know what these scars are?!?! " **earning a confused look on everyones faces he said. **" Scars of sin or you could call it beatings, slashed, cuts, bruises... I remember everyone of you that has ever inflicted harm on me... And I plan to repay you. " **He said the last part in the most horrific voice which indeed sent chills down their backs.

" But he would heal those wounds too!! " hiashi yelled angrily for such an ' accusation '. **" No... I told him specificly to leave the wounds I got from my child hood to remember what this hell hole means to me... I could care less if this village is nothing when a war happens seeing you weak since you lost greatly, I am almost certain Kumo and Ame will attack you. " **

The people of Konoha hated to admit it because he was right they would be doomed. " Ha!!! they wont stand a chance sine we have Suna on our side if the war happens!! "

**" I'm afraid they wont help seeing to it I am gone their soon to be Kazekage will break the alliance with you and side with me. " **Naruto chuckled. " What make you so sure!! " Another yelled.

**" Me and him are friends, infact I saved him from a certain demon trying to corupt him " **Naruto replied. " What demon their was no demon!!! " **" There indeed is... He has the Ichibi no Shukaku in him. "**

" SHUT UP DEMON SPAWN WE DON'T CARE AND WE NEVER WILL WE DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR HELP SUCH A DEADLAST CAN'T GIVE US ANYTHING. " A villager said, oh how wrong he was.

**" Feh, so I guess I'll take my leave. " **He said slowly walking out through the gates long gone. After that someone yelled something they shouldn't have. " HA YOU BETTER LEAVE, GO WHERE YOU BELONG HELL!! I HOPE YOU SEE YOUR DISGRACE OF A FAMILY THERE. "

" YOU FUCKEN DUMB FUCK HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO HIS FAMILY IS!!! " Jiraiya yelled. " Its not like he is from an important family Jiraiya. " Hiashi replied getting nods from everyone besides most of the rookie nine, Jiraiya, Tsunade, some jounin **( Specificly Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, and others )**, Iruka, Ichiraku, and Ayame.

But other than that everyone was infact curious even though they didn't admit it. " WELL THEN I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU DUMBASSES INFACT IT AN SS-RANK SECRET ON WHO HIS FAMILY IS!! SO SECRET ONLY ME AND SARUTOBI-SENSEI KNEW!!!! " Jiraiya yelled.

Elsewhere...

Naruto ran along the trees smiling to himself, _' they made a huge mistake ne Kyuubi?!?! ' _**" Hahaha such stupidity amuses me, it was under their noses HAHAHAHAHA!! " **Kyuubi was laughing like a madman.

Back to Konoha...

Everyone looked eager now knowing it was an SS-ranked secret.

" He was the son of... "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA CLIFFY, well tell me what you think?!?! But please review, the more you review the faster I update.

I will update **The Heir Of Kazama** in due time just be patient

* * *

**Pick A paring for Naruto :**

**Naruto x OC**

**Naruto x Temari**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Naruto x Tenten**

**Naruto x someone I haven't metioned**

**Naruto x Harem, list the people in the Harem**

P.s Naruto isn't going to be paired with Sakura or Ino!!! AND NO **YAOI!! OR YURI!! SO DONT ASK, Also I AM NOT PAIRING HIM WITH SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN HIM OR SOMEONE OLD LIKE TSUNADE SO YOU CAN FORGET IT SICK BASTARDS!!!**

Preview...

Everyone visibly paled on the news they had recieved from Jiraya.

" That cant be its impossible!!!" Hiashi yelled.

" WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HIM IMMEDIATLY " Danzo regretfully replied.

" No matter what the cost is!!! " Himura was now in a bad mood.


	2. The Oblivious Truth

**Tainted Legacy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

**"Kyuubi/ Naruto when he is in demonic form"**

**" Kyuubi when Naruto is in demonic form "**

**( A/N This is my second fanfic it takes place around the Sasuke retrival arc feel free to correct my mistakes and give me advice, I will be updating ****The Heir Of Kazama**** as soon as possible. )**

* * *

**Chapter # 2 : The Oblivious Truth**

**

* * *

**

Everyone wanted to know who Naruto's father and mother were. " His father is...Orochimaru " Jiraiya grinned, " WHAT THE HECKS YOUR PROBLEM!!! HOWS THAT AN SS-RANK SECRET!!!! " Tsunade said as she was about to whack Jiraiya, everyone sighed walking away.

" Alright I tell you the truth " Jiraiya sighed. Everyone suspiciously walked towards him thinking he was going tell them another ' lame joke '. " Alright hurry up already Jiraiya before I beat you down and make you do my paperwork " Tsunade sighed.

Jiraiya pondered for a good minute, " it was 13 years ago when the kyuubi attack ended. "

**Flash back ( 13 years ago )**

Three men were in the Hokages office, one who had black hair and pale skin with yellow snake like eyes, another with spiky white long hair and red face paint on him and of course the hokage himself.

" Sarutobi sensei you can't be serious letting Jiraiya adopt him!!! Hes going to turn out like a perverted dumbass who has no life writing lame books!!! " Orochimaru detested.

" Well atleast I not emo and not like a fagget like you are, the boy will become gay obviously, he probably will even put on make up like this fagget does!!! " Jiraiya growled. **( You know the pale skin the black rings around his eyes, not that im saying Gaara's gay. But Orochimaru is clearly gay )**

" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GAY!! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HOW ARASHI EVER WANTED YOU TO BE HIS SENSEI!!! " Orochimaru huffed. And that started a huge war in arguing.

Sandaime twitched since he couldn't take anymore of this. " ENOUGH YOU TREACHEROUS STUDENTS OF MINE!!!! " Orochimaru and Jiraiya got the message their sensei was giving them now.

" Arashi has clearly stated he had not wanted the child being adopted. He wanted the child to become strong without his parents and learn the true meaning of strength, and with that protect the ones he loves. " Sarutobi stated.

" What has Arashi bestowed upon the childs name sensei?!?! " Jiraiya and Orochimaru asked. " The childs name is... Uzumaki Naruto " Sarutobi stated.

**Flash back ended**

Tsunade twitched. "THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING AT ALL ON WHO HIS PARENTS WERE!!!!!" " Calm down Tsunade-hime " Jiraiya calmly said. " Well I'll have to tell you of his bloodline first before I tell you who his parents were. "

" Naruto has a bloodline so legendary that anyone would want it, but at first I thought it was a bluff but when I saw him training at night he was able to... " Jiraiya shivered as he remembered what Naruto's bloodline was.

" He was able to do what?!?! " The whole council asked. " He was able to make a wilted flower alive again just by putting his hand over it. " Jiraiya said. " Tsunade can do that! " Danzo irritatedly said while the other council nodded.

Jiraiya scratched his head, " I didn't finish, he was able to summon things that were do horrifying that I've only heard about only in myths. " " Like what?!? " Kakashi asked.

" H-he was able to resurrect the undead... I don't know but the only bloodline I've heard of that can revive the undead and summon evil myth like creatures is called Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu. " Jiraiya answered and still shivering.

With Naruto...

Naruto ran through the forest._' Ne Kyuubi think they found out yet?!? ' _Naruto said in his mind. **" I doubt it kit, seeing as they are blind and are complete idiots who have an insect's brain " **Kyuubi replied.

_' Oi Kyuubi where are we going now, since ' we ' don't belong to Konoha anymore '._** " We are going to somewhere where they can't find us, someplace where the human eye cannot see, the spirit realm of the dead or known as Makai. That is where you shall and will learn about your bloodline. " **Kyuubi replied.

**" Or if you want you can call it home, since it is where I was born and where I am praised as the greatest!! " **Kyuubi added.

Back at Konoha...

" Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu? Come on Jiraiya that bloodline is just a myth " Tsunade replied while everyone chuckled. Jiraiya looked irked to see no one believed him.

" So Naruto has a bloodline known as Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu correct?!? " Himura asked unbelievingly. " Correct and he even summoned the previous four Hokages " Jiraiya explained.

Everyone raised an eyebrow thinking he had lost all his sanity. " The previous four? what did he summon them for? " " He summoned them to ask them about his bloodline, surprisingly the fourth knew what it was and said his mom had the same bloodline. " Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

" Ok then tell us who his mother is already!!! " Hiashi yelled. " I almost forgot to tell you but he also has another bloodline which grants him all the elemental affinities and his mother's name was Kiyasume Shinku " Jiraiya stated.

" Okay... so we know he has so called ' two bloodlines ' one called Andoutorawani Fukkatsu " Danzo said. Jiraiya nodded, " then tell us who his father is Jiraiya " Himura said.

Back with Naruto...

_' ok then how the heck am I supposed to go to Makai?!?! ' _Naruto asked. **" Summon me out kit and I will help you. " **Kyuubi replied. Naruto nodded as he did handseals. " **Kuchiyose: Kyuubi No Kitsune!!!!! **"

Smoke covered everywhere to reveal the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen, he examined her. She had fiery untamed hair which glistened in thesunshe had a slim face, crimson eyes with slits, three whisker like marks on each cheek, a cute small nose and luscious pink lips.She was wearing the finest kimono he had ever seen, it was purest crimson, and on it adorned cherry blossoms,the kimono defined every single one of her curves. She had smooth slim legs, a bust which rivaled almost Rivaled Tsunade's, the most extremely nice well rounded ass, and nine tails_ '... wait... Nine tails ' Naruto looked shocked beyong belief._

" K-k-kyuubi?!?! " Naruto asked. She put her finger towards her mouth and took a sexy pose. **" Mou, Naruto-kun your embarrassing me. " **Naruto flushed crimson and gulped.

" Y-y-y-ou're f-f-f-female?!?! " Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled as she walked seductively towards Naruto swaying her hips back and forth. **" Of course I am Naruto-kuuun. "**

She put her finger on his lip and gave her most innocent look towards Naruto, **" shouldn't we be going to Makai? Instead of having naughty thoughts? Naruto-kun?!? "** He nodded in trance.

Kyuubi clapped her hands together. **" Then lets get started this is going to take about 200 handseals so dont bother me!! " **She said while starting to do the handseals.

Back at Konoha...

Jiraiya chuckled. " You guys must be stupid to not notice I mean come on!!! Spiky blonde hair!! Blue azure eyes!!! " Everyone looked clueless they still didn't know that ticked him off. " HES THE FUCKEN SON OF KAZAMA ARASHI!!!! "

The whole council and older generation of shinobis thought they were hearing things. Tsunade rubbed her temples. " Mind repeating that Jiraiya?!?! " Jiraiya twitched, " HES THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE, FOR FUCKS SAKES SHESH!!!!!!!! "

Everyone visibly paled on the news they had recieved from Jiraya. " That cant be its impossible!!!" Hiashi yelled. " WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HIM IMMEDIATLY " Danzo regretfully replied. " No matter what the cost is!!! " Himura was now in a bad mood.

" How can the deadlast be the son of the fourth hokage?!?! " Sakura asked. " Well its like asking why do you have pink hair and why do you act like such a bitch?!? " Hinata growled.

Everyone was shocked at this, since no one has seen Hinata act like this before. " Hinata I don't think you should call Sakura a ' bitch ' " Ino stated defending her friend. " I don't think you need Naruto-kun's sympathy since you already lost mines. " Hinata replied.

" Anyway... We have to get him back no matter what!! " Sasuke said getting everyones agreement. Sasuke just smirked hearing his friend as one of a royal clan like he is.

Jiraiya shook his head. " Its to late he wont come back, I know how his attitude is. He wont come back due to the fact of feeling betrayed by the ones he cared for and the village he used to love so dearly."

" N-n-naruto is the son of A-a-arashi-sensei?!?! " Kakashi stuttered droping his book. Jiraiya sadly nodded, " knowing him he most likely depises this village now. " " WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE SOONER!! " Tsunade dropped on her kness sulking.

Back with Naruto...

**" We're done Naruto-kuun " **Kyuubi said as a huge towering portal came out of the ground. Kyuubi beckoned Naruto to go through the portal. He nodded as he followed her into the ancient portal.

Back at Konoha...

Jiraiya walke dover to the sulking Tsunade and patted her on her back. " He is the heir of Kazama and the heir of Joukai and Makai... He is heaven's and hells... "

* * *

So what did you think?!?! I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter so I didn't write a lot, but please review and tell me what you think and who do you want to be paired with Naruto or pick the people who you want in the harem. I will update **The Heir Of Kazama **either tonight or Tomorrow either in the morning or afternoon. Ja ne minna-san!!! 

**FemKyuubi**

**Haku**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Others?!?!**

**Or Harem!!! ( I like this so is most likely harem but you decide on who is going to be in it.)**

* * *

**Word Descriptions :**

**Kiyasume Shinku : Soothing Crimson**

**Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu : Undead Resurrection**

**Makai : world of spirits, Hell**

**Joukai : upper world, Heaven**

**Minna-san : Everybody**


	3. Fuketsu Seken

**Tainted Legacy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it... But I wish I did!!

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**' Kyuubi thinking '** _**( Its in bold when she is thinking )**

' Inner Sakura '

**"Kyuubi/ Naruto when he is in demonic form"**

**" Kyuubi/ Akuma Hogoshas when Naruto is in demonic form " ( A/N Akuma Hogoshas are only for this chapter)**

**A/N**

**Bobboky**

**Answer **: I like your Idea but I'm not so sure about the dying part lol

**Warprince2000 **

**Answer** : I put the votes for all of them cept for Ino due to the fact I don't like her in this fic, but I might put her in, if you want him to forgive her that is...

**Aeris' Sugar Daddy**

**Answer : **Thanks for the advice I appreciate it. **( A/N I know and exclamation point is good but I like writing in high captions when someones yelling lol... Its a habbit I guess )**

And to the other people who reviewed : Thanks a lot, remember the more you review the faster I update!

P.s : To those who want Shizune... I think he and her are in a sister brother relationship, and for Tsunade... BLECH! Shes way to old. And Haku? No I wont put 'HIM' In due to the fact he died male.

I made the japanese words and sentences in bold if you are wondering and put the descriptions at the bottom of the page. The Chapter is called **Fuketsu Seken It means Impure world/ society**

**Hitokiri Z3attosai : **ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter # 3 : Fuketsu Seken**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and kyuubi traveled through the portal of nothingness. Only to be find himself surrounded by bowls and noodles. until he noticed what it was, poeple were throwing ramen on the floor saying it was no good, people were demolishing 'Ichiraku's ramen stand '.

" NOOOOO THE RAMEN!!!!! THE BEAUTIFUL RAMEN!!" Naruto sulked. **" Just shut up already god " **Kyuubi said smacking her forehead. Naruto just sobbed more. " B-b-but t-t-the r-r-ramen!!! "

**" You're the dumbest human I have ever met in my whole life " **Kyuubi said. " THE RAMEN WHY DO THEY TORMENT ME!!! I WANT TO GO BACK!!!! " Naruto sobbed more.

**" DUMBASS WE'RE IN HELL, HOW IN THE NAME OF NINE HELLS IS ICHIRAKU RAMEN DOWN HERE THE PEOPLE WHO OWN IT AREN'T DEAD BAKEMONO!! " **Kyuubi yelled as she whacked Naruto on the head.

" Huh?! " Naruto replied rubbing his sculp. **" Well hell is a place or torment and you are under a genjutsu I have put on you " **She explained smirking.

" H-haha I knew that " Naruto said dumbly. **" Sure... " **Kyuubi replied. **" Anyways we need to go meet a couple of friends of mines " **She added, Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi started walking down a road which looked like a normal village, well it kind of looked like a normal village. " This place creeps me out " Naruto shivered. **" Tell me something that isn't new since everything creeps you out " **Kyuubi replied.

They kept walking until they reached the middle where they had found a fountain, instead of water pouring out... Blood was, it also had nine different kanjis. " A blood fountain what the heck?!?! " Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded, **" Welcome to Ketsuekikagure no sato or so called Makai. " **

" If this is a village where is my family?!?!? " Naruto asked. Kyuubi pointed to a bulding.**" Most likely in the big building over there. " **" What are they doing there?!?! " Naruto asked.

**" Thats where the Shinku and Kazama estates are " **Kyuubi replied. " Oh... I see " Naruto nodded rubbing his chin. **" Ok hurry up we need to go now though, but to tell you the truth you weren't supposed to be here until you were 16, but you unlocked your blood limit faster than I expected " **Kyuubi told Naruto.

At the Kazama and Shinku estates...

Many figures were eating in the huge mansion... Or to be more specific the mansion's backyard court. A couple of figures were eating at a table some with blond/blonde hair, the other crimson, and many others.

One of them with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes spoke. " Kiya dont you think you should stop worrying about Naruto?!?! " Kiyasume sobbed more. " But I can't trust my little Naru-chan with them, Arashi!! "

An old man with blond hair stopped eating. " Dont worry... You will see Naruto in 3 to 4 years time Kiyasume. " Kiyasume frowned, " hai otousan. " " Well she'll see him if he doesn't die atleast " another old man with red long hair stated, earning a hit from his wife. " Dont say such things Kaen. "

Kaen rubbed his head. " Hai Rikka, " " you never learn do you Kaen " the man with blond hair spoke again. " I am sure we will see my little grandson soon, right Tatsumaki?!? " Arashi's mother said.

Tastumaki nodded as he continued to eat. " We should see him soon I hope. " " Dont worry Kiya " Arashi said rubbing his wife's back. She sniffed. " Ok... But I want to see my Naru-chan. "

Back with Naruto...

Naruto started walking up to a huge mansion with gates surrounding it, he looked at it. " Wow... Its freaking huge!! " Kyuubi shook her head ans sighed. **" Lets just go in already. " **

They knocked on the gate. A person came out looking at them, " what do you want?!? " He asked. **" We would like to talk to Kazama Arashi and Shinku Kiyasume " **Kyuubi replied getting a nod from the man who opened the gates.

Naruto looked at the house's front court, mouth gaping, and his eyes felt like they popped out his eye sockets. " HOLY SHIT!!! THATS THE KAZAMA AND SHINKU MANSIONS!!"

Kyuubi whacked him on the head. **" Not so loud baka... They'll hear you." **But it was way too late, a crowd of people were looking at them. Naruto scratched his cheeks and nevously smiled.

Back with the Kazamas and Shinkus...

They heard the ruckus from the front court so they went to see what was the loud ruckus, they didn't bother putting their food down so they just brought it along. When they got there they saw a redheaded lady, and a blond boy who looked about 12-13.

Arashi, Kiyasume, Tsuki, Kaen, Tastumaki, and Rikka were looking at the two people who interupted them eating dinner, but what caught there eyes the most was the blond haired boy.

Kiyasume dropped her bowl of rice on the floor, Arashi was choking on a piece of meat, Tsuki, Tastumaki, Kaen, and Rikka were shocked. The Kazamas and Shinkus just looked back and forth between the blond haired boy and Arashi. in other words everyone was silent.

Kaen and Tatsumaki broke the silence. " Blond sun kissed hair, cerulean eyes and looks like younger Arashi, " they looked at eachother. " Yup its him. " Kiyasume looked shocked compared to everyone else, she felt like she had died a second time.

" N-N-N-N-Naruto!! " She stuttered. Naruto just looked at the lady, he felt confused on what he should do, _' ok... One I run from the lady who knows my name... Two I hide behind Kyuubi... Three I act like a dumbass and pretend I never heard her... '_

Naruto slouched, and was about to look like a dumbass, and say ' huh? ' but he got takled to the floor. He looked up to the lady... She had the same whisker marks as he did.

She hugged him tighter and cried on him. Naruto looked confused even more, one word slipped out of his mouth unwillingly. " K-k-kaasan?!? " She hugged him tighter.

Kyuubi just looked at them, showing a bit of jealousy, pouting she inwardly said _**' I want a hug from Naruto-kun too. ' **_Arashi came up to Kiyasume and Naruto and pulled her off Naruto gently.

Kiyasume wanted to hug Naruto more. " Come on Kiyasume!! I cant have you castrating our son can I? " Arashi said simply. Naruto looked dumbfounded at the statement his father made.

" Otou-san? " Naruto asked simply. Kiyasume pouted. " He recognizes you but doesn't even show a bit of affection for me! " Arashi shook his head and sighed. " He doesn't remember you because he got a mind wipe from Jiraiya remember?!? " Kyuubi said to Kiyasume.

" So have you been keeping Naruto out of trouble Kyuubi-san? " Arashi asked earning a nod from Kyuubi. " So did he die or something?!? " Kaen asked earning a whack from Kiyasume and Rikka.

Kyuubi face turned serious as she gruffly spoke. " Far from that... Infact he was banished from the place he so called ' home ' ." Arashi put his head down in shame. " I knew this would happen eventually but... It happened now of all times " he sighed.

" Whats wrong with now?!? " Kiyasume asked. Arashi had a glint in eye. " The villagers, council, and shinobi's treated him badly didn't they?!? " Kyuubi nodded, Naruto had a passive face.

" He's had an emotional break down " Kyuubi explained. Arashi nodded, " most likely since he is like me, he hides his real feelings correct? " Kyuubi nodded again, " But thats not the only reason why we came. "

Everyone looked at Kyuubi and Arashi... Listening on what they were talking about. " Then why did you come? " A girl who looked about the same age as Naruto spoke up.

Her parents glared at her for being disrespectful. " We came because he had already unlocked his bloodline " Kyuubi explained getting shocked faces from them. " When did he unlock his bloodline? " Tastu asked.

" He was about 6 at that time " Kyuubi explained, they now thought they were hearing things. " W-w-what?!? " Tsuki stuttered. " But how?!? " Kiya and Arashi asked. " Thats no surprise to me since he already mastered both of you famous techniques " Kyuubi said.

" Both of my famous techniques?!?! " He raised an eyebrow. " Correct... He mastered the rasengan in three weeks... And the Hiraishin in 2 years. " Kyuubi answered, Arashi had a big grin plastered on his face.

Everyone besides Kiyasume looked confused... The rasengan?! Hiraishin?! They had no clue what it was, since they were dead before they even seen it. " Whats the rasengan and Hiraishin? " The same girl from earlier asked.

" Its two things Arashi had created before the Kyuubi attack and after the Great Shinobi War, the rasengan was a A-ranked sannin jutsu, and the Hiraishin was a S-rank kage jutsu... Because of the Hiraishin Arashi was named the yellow flash of Konoha " Kiyasume explained impressed since her son learned them already. **( A/N Sorry forgot Arashi's nick name in Japanese, I know senkou is in it. But I dont know the whole thing )**

They looked at Naruto in awe, but with a little confusion since they had no seen both of the famous jutsus Arashi had created and was famed for. **" Why dont you show them the rasengan and Hiraishin Naruto?!? " **Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto looked at her. " What do you mean Hiraishin... I didn't even master it!!... Yet. " Kyuubi looked at him, realization hit her. **" Oh... Sorry almost forgot, I never did show you the Hiraishin did I?!? " **Naruto shook his head.

" I learned the rasengan though " Naruto said. **" Then show them the rasengan while Arashi shows them the Hiraishin " **Kyuubi suggested again. Naruto nodded, he made a couple handseals and another him came out. The other him started pumping chakra into Naruto's palm as Naruto kept it stable, soon enough a ball of blue chakra was in his palm spinning.

Naruto ran towards a dead tree and it demolished the tree in half. The looked in awe now having witnessed a technique such at the rasengan. Arashi shook his head disaprovingly. " You might have gotten it Naruto but you still can't do it with one hand, Naruto shook his head sadly.

Arashi smiled. " Though I can't blame you since the rasengan took me four friggen years to master. " Naruto brightened up and smiled. " Kyuubi you have some of my kunai correct?!? " Arashi asked.

Kyuubi shuffled in her pockets as a tiny scroll came out, she tossed the scroll to Arashi. Arashi put some chakra into the scroll's seal and it opened, next he bit his thumb and ran it down the scroll, a three pronged kunai came out.

Arashi threw the three pronged kunai as it hit a dead tree a couple meters away. Everyone watched and waited for what would happen next, and in a blink of an eye... Arashi teleported to the dead tree, the looked in awe.

" So the Hiraishin lets him teleport?!? " Asked a boy. Kyuubi nodded in reply. " Kyuubi! I came here to train more about my bloodline and all you do is chat " Naruto whined.

Arashi nodded. " You wont be able to use your blood limit to its full potential without going through the cave of **Rosuto Reikon. **" Naruto looked clueless and gulped. " W-what f-for?! "

Arashi sighed. " Your supposed to go in the cave so you can unlock your bloodlines full potential. " Kaen spoke up next " you have nothing to worry about besides, you have to stay in there for 2-4 years, **oni **and **youma **chasing you down to eat you. Other than that you're perfectly fine! " Naruto paled.

Tsuki, Rikka, and Kiya glared at him. " I h-have to f-fight o-oni and y-youma " Naruto teeth chattered . Kyuubi patted him on the back,** " At least you have me to help you kit. "**

" Nope you cant go in there it just increases the amount of oni and youma after him " Kaen said getting two lumps on his head from his wife and daughter. Naruto paled so much he would make Orochimaru jealous.

" Look what you did to him now Otousan!! " Kiyasume yelled. Kaen put on a sheepish grin. " Though I did forget to mention he has to fight the **akuma hogosha** of the cave. " Naruto fainted.

Kiyasume glared at Kaen as she picked naruto up. " What?! I was only warning him about the dangers of the cave of Rosuto Reikon " Kaen said. " You could have told him slowly and not rush everything! " Rikka said giving him a whack on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up, he examined the room. The room was huge, he was lying on a giant king size bed with red and gold drapes, his blanket had a redish fox on it. He looked around... no one was there.

So he got up and changed into a more suitable type of clothing. While he was walking down the halls, he got many looks of jealousy and lust. _' What's up with the lust... I mean I liked it better in Konoha!! Now when I'm here they keep looking at me!'. _Naruto irritatedly said to his inner conscious. **" Don't worry kit... " **Kyuubi said.

Outside the Kazama/Shinku estates...

Everyone was eating happily until Naruto came in that is. " Oh Naruto you're awake " his mother smiled. " Hai " He replied. " So when do I start training? " " Tomorrow Naruto... But you wont go inside the cave until 6 months have passed. " Arashi replied.

" Why do I have to wait 6 months? " Naruto asked. " Because we need to work on your Necromancy " Arashi answered dully. " Necrowhat? " Naruto confusingly asked.

" Necromancy, or Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu... What ever floats your boat. " Arashi said. " Oh " Naruto said as his stomach grumbled. Everyone sweatdropped. " Didn't you eat ? " Kyuubi said. Naruto shook his head, " I left Konoha before I could. "

At Konoha...

Tsunade rubbed her temples. " Hokage-sama we haven't found him " an bunch of Anbu captains reported. " We will cease looking for Naruto now... Naruto... As of now you are a missing-nin. " Tsunade sighed.

Flashback...

Jiraiya walked over to the sulking Tsunade and patted her on her back. " He is the heir of Kazama and the heir of Joukai and Makai... He is heaven's and hells... Necromancer. "

" Its ok Tsunade-hime, I promise I will find him " Jiraiya said. " Good riddance " Another villager said. Sasuke glared at the man. " If you ever talk like that to Naruto ever again, it will be the last words ytou say " Sasuke said flaring his Mangekyou Sharingan.

" T-t-the M-mangekyou S-sharingan! " A man stuttered. " How?! " Ino and Sakura asked. " Naruto gave it to me... It was his present for me, Kyuubi... Gave me it, she said that she will give me it, if I ceased chasing after Itachi " Sasuke explained earning shocked glances.

" You gave up on Itachi?!? " Kakashi asked curiously. Sasuke nodded, " Naruto... He said he would kill Itachi for me. " " What?!? But Sasuke-kun Naruto can't kill Itachi he's the dead last! " Sakura said.

Sasuke growled. " Shut it Sakura... I don't want to hear another word from you. " " But... But! " Sakura complained. " I said SHUT IT! " Sasuke yelled. A lot of people were shocked, Sasuke had never defended Naruto before.

" Why are you defending Naruto-kun? " Hinata asked. " Because he saved me from darkness... Because... Hes family " Sasuke replied.

" What do you mean family?!?! The only Uchihas left are you and Itachi " Asuma explained. Sasuke shook his head. " He isn't an Uchiha... But he is close to one.. His ancestor is my ancestor. " " Who is yours and his ancestor?!? " Kurenai asked.

" My ancestor is Katai... Katai Shinku Uchiha, he was the first to have attained th bloodline from Kyuubi " Sasuke explained.

Flashback end...

Tsunade sighed. She walked out of her office going to a bar not to from the Hokage building... She drank and drank until she passed out.

Flashback... Ten years ago...

" **Gu-tenmorugen **Tsunade-obaasan !! " A little boy with blond hair and blue eyes ran up to her hugging her. " Gu-tenmorugen **magomusuko **" Tsunade replied hugging the boy back.

" Naruto-kun! " A lady with red hair yelled. " **Watashi gozen korede hahaoya**!! " Naruto yelled smiling and waving. " Ne **obaasan** " Naruto said tugging her shirt. " Hmm? Magomusuko? " Tsunade replied smiling.

" What happened to **chichioya**? " He asked. His mother and Tsunade frowned. " He went of training Naruto-kun " His mother replied. Tsunade beckoned for his mother. " We can't keep lying to him Kiyasume " Tsunade frowned.

" I know... But I can't bare to see him cry **shuutome **" Kiyasume smiled slightly. " I know but we have to tell him someday " Tsunade replied. Naruto looked confused but brightened up as a man came to view. " **Ojiisan**!!! " Naruto yelled.

The man waved.. He had long white spiky hair, and strange red markings under his eyes to his chin. " Hey magomusuko! " The man came up and hugged Naruto. " Jiraiya.. What took you so long? " Tsunade asked.

" I was visiting the memorial stone... " Jiraiya said with saddened eyes. " I think we should make him forget about us " Jiraiya said. Getting nods from them. They looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

" Don't worry! I wont forget you... **Okaasan**... Ojiisan...Obaasan! " Naruto said smiling. They looked even sadder, they hugged him while sobbing. " See you soon magomusu " Jiriaya said putting his hand on Naruto's head. Jiriaya did a few handseals and in a flash, Naruto, passed out.

" They both need to forget... " Jiraiya said to Kiyasume as she nodded. She coughed out blood. Jiraya sighed sadly looking at his daughter-in-law. " It's almost time you pass on ne? Kiyasume? " She nodded saddly.

Tsunade sighed. " Jiraiya I'm going to be leaving the village for a while, so may you... Do what you did to Naruto-kun... The jutsu that makes people forget? " Jiraiya nodded.

Flashback end...

" Hey Hokage-sama!!! Wake up!!! " A waitress yelled. Tsunade lifted her head and looked at the waitress. " Yes? " The waitress fidgeted. " Your Bill, Hokage-sama "

Tsunade payed for the bill and went to go find Jiraiya and ask him about the strange dream she had. When she found him... He was writing notes for his perverted book. " Jiraiya!! " She yelled getting his attention.

" Yes? " Jiraiya replied. " I wanted to ask you something... It's about Naruto " Tsunade said. Jiraiya rasied and eyebrow." What of Naruto? " " I had a strange dream... Where I saw you, him and a lady with crimson hair. _' Crap! ' _Jiraiya thought.

" Uhhh... Eheheh " He replied nervously. She raised and eyebrow in wonder. " So? I'm I going to get an answer. " The sennin sighed. " What you dreamt was real.."

" What?!? " Tsunade said shockingly. " So... N-n-naruto's my g-grandson?! " She said stuttering. Jiraiya simply nodded. " You saw Kiyasume aswell... Tsunade-hime. "

" You're saying I saw him when he was younger and his mother? " Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded again. She frowned, " why didn't you tell me sooner?!? " Tsunade said.

" I was waiting until you figured it out " Jiraiya sighed. She rubbed her temples. " So... That means... Arashi is my son? " " Our son " Jiraiya corrected. Tsunade eye twitched, " I had a son with you!! "

" Well... It was before I became a pervert and wrote the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise, " Jiraiya stated. " You weren't a pervert before? Thats shocking " Tsunade said.

Jiraiya twitched his eye, " fine! I'll refresh your memories of Naruto, Kiyasume, and Arashi! **Omoide no** **sono sangai** **no jutsu! **" Tsunade howled in pain as she fell on her knees passing out.

" Sorry Tsunade-hime... It was the only way... " Jiraiya said as he picked her up from the floor and put her body on his shoulder. He walked down towards a hospital, he walked in to see Shizune.

Shizune quickly rushed to Jiraiya to see what happened to Tsunade. " What happened to her? " She asked. " I refreshed her memories of her family, she should wake up in a hour or two " Jiraiya stated.

" Follow me towards a room so we can put her on a bed " Shizune beckoned. Jiraiya followed her into a room and placed Tsunade on a bed. " Are you going?! " Shizune asked. " No.. I will stay here, she may cry a lot when she will wake up " Jiraiya stated sighing. Shizune nodded in reply.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto was gulping and devouring down loads and loads of food while everyone watched amazed at his huge appetite. He was on his 20th bowl of rice, while everyone was on their 1's and 2's. Everyone except Arashi of course... He was on his 18th bowl of rice.

" You eat a lot **sochi **" Arashi said taking a bite out of his teriyaki chicken. " Of course I do otousan " Naruto said gobbling up loads of rice. " Stop eating like a pic sochi! " Kiyasume said.

" **sumimasen **okaasan, **datte** **watashi gozen shinni** **hanguri! **" Naruto said in a whining voice. " Fine... Just don't make a mess " Kiyasume said. Naruto smiled brightly and continued to eat.

Timeskip entering the cave... **( A/N sorry I had to... It was taking to long... And I know you don't wan't to see Naruto eating for like half a page... lol )**

" Are you all set Naruto?!? " Arashi asked. Naruto nodded. **" Remember Naruto... Don't forget about us... Or you'll lose your sanity thinking you have no one left in that dark damp cave " **Kyuubi said.

" Come back soon Naruto! " Kiyasume said. " We'll be waiting " Rikka said. " Don't take to long " Tatsumaki stated. " Don't die now! " Kaen said snickering. " And remember to be careful " Tsuki said.

" Hai! See you soon! " Naruto said as he parted from them and went inside the cave of Rosuto Reikon. " I hope he will be safe in there " Kiyasume said in a worried expression.

" He hasn't even been gone for a minute and you're already worrying about him? " Tsuki said. " He will be fine... The spirits of our **senkun **will be watching over him " Kaen said cheekily.

" Don't forget about Katai Shinku " Taiyoo said. " Indeed the spirits will be watching him... He will be the future of the Kazama and Shinku clan! " A woman said. " What are you doing here Hayai? " Tastumaki asked.

" Nothing personal Tastumaki... Just came here to see my nephew off... But it seems as he already left " Hayai said. " But I brought something to watch what he does in there.

In the cave...**( A/N when they are watching him i will put it in brackets)**

It was dark, damp, hollow, it looked like what he visioned hell as... " Its dark " Naruto said. " Haha... I forgot Kyuubi-chan can't talk to me " Naruto sighed. (Outside the cave Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.)

" I miss them already... But I have to get to the monuments in the cave " Naruto said. Naruto walked slowly until he came up to a large door, there was a path way that continued through it.

Hands came out from the ground and through the walls, they had the impurest black kind of colour, and some of them were green. Naruto gasped remember what his grandfather had said a couple months ago.

" Damn... Why so soon... " Naruto muttered under his breath. " I could summon my own... But it would shorten my life span... " Naruto gritted his teeth as the bodies of the dead came closer and closer.

Naruto did a few hand seals and yelled out, " **Kaze no Yaiba!! **" Blades of wind cut the oni's body parts but went through the youmas. " Damn! " He cursed under his breath.

Naruto growled as he got on all fours. _' I have to tranform... and quick! ' _Naruto growled more as the endless pain surged through his body... Changing him, it gave him a more feral look.

His nails elongated, his whiskers became thicker and darker, his eyes turned crimson and had slits in them. He was engulfed in Crimson chakra, the chakra formed around his back end and formed four chakra tails. Soon he grew crimson fur all over his body and tails. He growled as it echoed through the cave sending a chakra wave of air at them. They flew back and hit the walls. The walls were made of a material that could hurt the youmas. He ran at a speed so quick it blinded his family from looking from the sphere like shape outside the walls of the cave. He slashed through thousands of youma and oni, **" Katon : Kitsune Endan!! " **He yelled as a blueish flame that formed into a fox head hit the dead spirits and corpses. Soon enough he was surrounded by a a bunch of disembodied corpses and Youmas that dissapeared. He returned to his normal form, gasping for air.

Naruto huffed holding his hand towards his chest. He got up and went towards the door... It opened to reveal a dimmed lit hall way. _' Am I supposed to kill them for the door to open?! ' _Naruto thought.

He went through the hallway... The door slammed behind him to reveal more onis and youmas coming out from the walls. _' HOLY HELL!! THEY KEEP COMING OUT! '_ Naruto got into a fighting position. Naruto did a few handseals. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **" Naruto yelled as a bunch of foxes came out.

" What have you summoned us for Naruto-sama? " A fox with five tails said. " I need you guys to help me out and kill the oni... I will take out the youma " Naruto stated.

They faught and faught until the only thing left was Naruto and his fox summons. He dispelled the jutsu and they poofed away. The door infront of him opened to reveal a huge room with nine corridors. Each of them hand a diffrent kanji over them... There was the kanji for fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, wood, ice, light, and dark, there was nine doors in total. There was a large circle of ancient inscriptions with a huge red devil picture on it with the kanji for life and death on its sides... Naruto created a bunch of Kagebunshins about 300 of them. He sent 250 towards the first door and left the other 50 in the large room. He couldn't go through the other doors so he went through fire first. He walked down the hallway... There were ancient inscriptions on the walls, but what caught his eye was a huge demon like picture on the wall, it was blackish blue and fury, it also had three heads and looked like a hellish dog. ( Kyuubi looked through the sphere glass ball and gasped " Its Cerberus. " )

Naruto continued down the hall way... He opened the door ahead and looked through it. There were skeletons everywhere, thousands of oni and youma... They looked red this time. And when he looked further ahead, he spotted the Akuma Hogosha for fire, it was the same three headed blackish blue dog Naruto saw from the picture. The beast growled. **" Who dares awaken me from my slumber!! " **It standed up on its four legs and glared at Naruto.

**" You dare awaken I... Cerberus from my slumber?! " **Cerberus growled. " I have come to awaken my bloodline Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu up to its full potential " Naruto said calmly, his 250 kagebunshins got into a fighting stance each taking out a kunai from their pockets.

Cerberus howled in laughter. **" That sacred bloodline you speak of is extinct... There is no one alive with that kind of bloodline... Pathetic mortal "** ( Kyuubi clutched her fist wanting to help but couldn't... Naruto was thousands of years old to early to fight Cerberus. )

**" You need to defeat my army of fire oni and youma before I plan on letting you see the sacred monument of Kasai " **Cerberus howled a wave of fire and destroyed all of Naruto's kagebunshins.

**" No jutsus or weapons allowed to fight an Akuma Hogasha kid... You will lose anyway, and fighting here is no point for you you can't harm them seince you aren't of Shinku descent " **Cerberus said. Naruto ran at the army of oni and youma fighting them with his punches and kicks.

Naruto elongated his nails. _' He never said anything about transformation ' _Naruto thought as he ripped and shredded parts of oni's off. he pierced through the youmas bodies with his nails. He growled, his hair started turning white, his eyes turned violet crimson, his fangs elongated, his nails grew even longer, his body started to get bulkier and muscular, the aura around him was like before, crimson red, with a hind of pure white, black, along with purple now, giving him a angelic and demonic kind of look.

Naruto had killed all of the onis and youmas with no problem with a swift motion. Cerberus eyes widened as he looked in fear.**" ****How?! Shinku's don't have pure****white hair... They have crimson, and your eyes are violet crimson, they have blood crimson eyes!**** "**

Naruto smirked bearing his fangs at Cerberus. **" Thats because I have something I wish to protect... I have loved ones... Family... and even people that I despise that will die if I don't have full mastery of my bloodlines. My village shall perish if I don't do something. "**

Cerberus backed away, crouching. **" ****I will kill you no matter if you are from Shinku bloodline or not ****" **Just as Cerberus was about to attack... It started whimpering and backing away from Naruto.

Naruto raised and eyebrow... He didn't even touch Cerberus... Yet, it was whimpering in fear. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a man with pure white hair, violet crimson eyes... He looked just like... _' What the fuck? He looks like me. ' _( Kaen and Rikka gasped... " Why does Katai-sama look like Naruto?!?! ")

The figure smirked. " Its nice to have another of my legendary blood. " Naruto raised his other eyebrow. **" Your blood? What do you mean aren't you a shinku? " **The figure nodded.

" I am a shinku... But I am far more superior than the normal type. " The figure said. **" Far more superior?!? What do you mean? " **Naruto asked. " Me and you are no longer called Shinku... " The figure said.

" We are known as pure necromancers " the figure stated. **" Pure? Necromancers? Aren't shinku already necromancers? "** Naruto asked. " Yes... But we have untold power, if we die... We come back to life... If we choose to " the man replied.

**" So... We're immortal?!? "** Naruto asked. " Partly... We have to go through the dying process, and then be revived, its a pain in the ass though " the man answered walking back and forth.

Cerberus was just watching them. " Can't you feel the power surging through your veins right now? " The man asked earning a nod from Naruto. " Unlike Shinku... We have unlimited power... While Shinku's can only have some power, due to the fact they have to much life essence " the man said glancing at Naruto.

" We...Well we have the essence of life and death, so basically were already dead... Walking corpses to be exact " he explained. **" Dead?!? Listen mister but I need to go and go to the other monuments of Makai " **Naruto said.

The man shook his head. " You have no need to finish it... Because, you... Are... My... Reincarnation. " Naruto took a moment to take it all in. **" What?!? But how?! " **

" You are stronger than I was in my youth though... I just picked you because you would be able to have both essences, and you have Kyuubi's aswell " the man sighed. **" How old are you then?!? " **Naruto asked.

The man counted his fingers. " Uh... I am about 5000 years old... " Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor, **" You're older than all the bijuu's ages put together!! " ( A/N I am counting the years by tails, Kyuubi has nine tails so shes 900 years old, and so on )**

The man shrugged his shoulders. " Well I better get going... And by the way... Get new clothes from the huge circle devil like picture which is under it. " **" How do I go down it?!? " **Naruto asked.

" Just go its already opened, well... Its open in that state you're in " he replied. **" Whats your name? " **Naruto asked. " My name is Katai Shinku... Oh by the way... Theres a huge labyrinth under akuma's picture " Katai said.

**" Oh joy! A huge labyrinth! " **Naruto grumbled. They both left... Leaving a speechless Cerberus. Naruto went to the center to see... Onis and youmas on their knees, bowing to him, or praising him.

He raised an eyebrow. " All hail **Tentei!!** " He heard. The next thing he knew was that all nine Akuma Hogashas were infront of him, Cerebrus, a two headed dog, a dragon, a pheonix, a tiger, a turtle, a minotaur, a centaur, and a pegasus with a horn.

" Naruto-sama... Beware of Akuma... You are to complete what Katai-sama had not... Kill the devil, the the reason we are here to keep it from coming out." The centaur said.

Timeskip three years later...

It was the day Naruto would come back from his 4 year training... Kyuubi, all the Shinkus, all the Kazamas, a lot of more people, Haku, Zabuza, Kin, and Tayuya were waiting for him to return. Kyuubi, some girls, Kin, and Tayuya were waiting ' patiently ' for him to come out since they wanted to see what he would look like now. They kept on gazing at the entrance of the cave... Until... A man with the purest white hair, violet cerulean eyes, three whisker like markings on each cheek, his face lost all its babyfat and was replaced with a lean face, black ninja clothes with silver outlining, the front left side had the kanji for Tentei, the back of his coat had the kanji for Akuma, he had a net shirt underneath, black pants with a silver fox with nine tails outline of the side of it. He towered up to 6'5 in height, his babyfat on his body was gone...He was very tone, lean and muscular. He also had two black gloves, cloths were wrapped around his wrist... They were a bit over his elbows. He had a belt that had a metal plate with a picture of a fox on it, a piece of cloth went down inbetween his legs, and black shinobi boots. **( A/N P.s...Think of Sub-zero from Mortal Kombat Deception, and his clothes are completely black with silver outlining, just without the helmet, mask, and shoulder pads )**

**" N-n-naruto-kun?!? " **Kyuubi said shocked at how he looked, sure he looked cute before... But now he would literally would be called a ' lady killer.' Due to the fact of his new look... He got a bunch more fangirls.

" Thats Naruto-kun?!? "

" Damn he's cute. "

" I want some of that... "

" Wonder if hes single? "

That was some things his fan group said... Most of them were drooling and having fantasies about him. " Uh... Hey? " Naruto said scratching his cheek. But they were shocked even more especially Kyuubi when he sprouted his tails out... " One... Two... Three... Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten tails!!" Haiya said.

Kyuubi gaped at the number of his tails... **" How in the nine hells did you get TEN TAILS!!! " **Naruto sweatdropped. " Um.. I was training?! " With who? " Arashi asked.

" Katai-sensei of course... Wait... Ten tails? I thought I had more... " Naruto stated. **" W-w-what?! " **Kyuubi looked shocked. Naruto shifted a bit to reveal two more tails.

" Twelve! I knew I had more. " Naruto stated getting shocked looks from his mom, dad, and Kyuubi. **" But... How?!? " **Kyuubi asked. " Um... Well.. You.. See I became **Juunibi no Tentei **" Naruto said scratching his cheek.

**" I hate you... " **Kyuubi said crossing her arms. " W-wah?! What did I do? " Naruto asked. **" You took my throne as the strongest bijuu bakemono " **Kyuubi explained.

" Uhh... Well... I kinda have twelve tails due to the fact you were sealed inside of me " Naruto stated. Kyuubi blinked. **" I knew that... " **" Sure... " Naruto said giving Kyuubi the look.

" Um... Naruto-kun?! " Kin said while playing with her fingers. " Hmmm? " Naruto truned around to see Kin. " Ohayo Kin-chan! " He gave her a hug. She blushed as bright as a beet, while getting envious glares from other girls.

Tayuya couldn't bare to watch, she wanted a hug too, but before she could react... She felt strong arms wrapped around her, and her face in someone's muscular chest. She looked up to see Naruto and blushed crimson red.

Now Kyuubi was mad, she had been through all of Naruto's pain and nows him best._**' I know he likes them but why does he have to hug them and not me ' **_Kyuubi pouted.

" Ohayo Tayuya-chan! " Naruto smiled, by now girls had hearts in their eyes, they thought he smiled like an angel.Naruto let go of Tayuya and ran towards Kyuubi and gave her a hug.

" I missed you Kyuubi-chan " He stated to the blushing Kyuubi, **" I m-missed you to Naruto-kun " **she returned the hug. Naruto realized he forgot something, " oh I almost forgot! " he searched through his bag to reveal tiny little monuments.

" The nine sacred momuments!! " Kaen stated shocked. " Why did you take them out!! We'll be cursed forever!! " A man yelled. " No... They do not belong in there... They belong in the blood fountain of Makai. "

In Konoha...

Tsunade was horrible.. Naruto was missing for three fucken years!! And yet they still haven't found him. " Call all the teams, team Asuma, team Gai, team Kakashi, team Kurenai, Anko, Yagao, Sasame, and Temari! " Tsunade yelled. **( Eh... I made Sasame a Konoha nin )**

Shizune nodded and ran off to find them. Shizune kept running until she came up to a training area. There she saw everyone she need to call. " Hurry!! Tsunade needs you right now! " Shizune yelled

They all nodded and followed her. They ran into the office, " I am giving you a SSS-Rank mission! We have to find Naruto at all cost, the war is coming near! We don't have much time left! " Tsunade explained.

They all nodded and left the office. " You think they can do it Tsunade-sama? " Shizune asked. " All we can do is hope they find him and can persuade him into helping us in the war " Tsunade sighed.

Back with Naruto...

He started walking out the estates, and into the center of the village, the small monuments were glowing as bright as the fountain. Naruto placed all nine of them in their holes. The fountain started shaking... The top started to open to reveal a blade.

Everyone gasped, " Its... Its. " " The blade of ...

* * *

Sorry for taking a while to update though I hope you read and vote for the pairings that go with Naruto. Anyone know what cross over this is? I put a little of it in though...I'll give you a hint... Its from a game. Anyways thanks for reviewing. **P.s... Shall I update ****The Heir Of Kazama**** first? Or ****Tainted Legacy****... Cuz I wont be updating until August once the next chapter of one of these is up. **Oh! almost forgot to mention... Should Naruto remain the happy go lucky kind of guy? The deadly evil obsessed with blood guy ? Both? Or Deadly and good? Anyways... I'll Let you decide! **

* * *

**

**Vote on who you want in the harem : Order from Greatest to least. As of right now... ****It depends on who you want to be in the harem or I'll just pick myself since its so bothersome! So VOTE on who you want in the Harem!!!**

**Fem Kyuubi : is in the Harem no doubt about it! **

**Hinata ( 18 ) Damn thats a lot! **

**Temari ( 13 ) Had a feeling she was going to be in it**

**Tenten ( 12 ) Same with her, also knew she would be in harem**

**Tayuya ( 11 ) her? EH... Didn't suspect her though**

**Kin ( 9 ) Same with her never thought she would be in harem**

**Anko ( 7 ) Oh... I knew she would be in it, Naruto and her make a good couple in a sadistic way...**

**Haku ( 6 ) YOU SICKEN ME!! He died male plain and simple, so he aint in the HAREM, I put the number which means thats how much people voted for ' HIM '**

**Yugito ( 5 ) Just another Jinchuriki who needs to be loved?**

**Ino ( 4 )... You just might be forgiven**

**Hana ( 4 ) Kiba might be in for a surprise!**

**Ayame ( 4 ) Naruto loves ramen... SO he has to like her to?**

**Kurenai ( 3 ) I'm thinking bout her, being in the harem ya know? But depends on the votes!!**

**Princess Yukie ( 3 ) If Naruto marries her... He becomes the king of the snow country or should he be the Yukikage?**

**OC ( 3 ) If so... should she be in the Shinku, Kazama, some other clan, or Naruto has 1-4 OC girlfriends?!? **

**Fuuma Sasame ( 3 ) Rice field girl... I like the episode, quite funny especially when Naruto found out ' he ' was a she and touched her in a certain place.**

**Isarabi ( 2 ) Should she have the scales on her body taken away?**

**Yugao ( 2 ) Anbu girl, meh**

**Rin ( 1 ) Shes dead Oo... So... Yea... Don't think im going to put her in**

**Hokuto? ( 1 ) Is she the spoiled princess who acts like a stuck up bitch? **

**Others?!?**

**You know what? I might even give him a whole army of women for a harem. T.T , but he would have one once this is done...**

* * *

**Name Descriptions :**

**An Ancestor who was the only one to have full mastery of the Shinku bloodline and Sharingan**

**Katai Shinku Uchiha : Honorable Crimson**

**Kiyasume's Father **

**Kaen Shinku : Flaming Crimson / Crimson Flame : If you prenounce it backwards**

**Kiya sume's Mother**

**Rikka** **Shinku : Snowy Crimson / Crimson Snow : If you prenounce it backwards**

**Naruto's Uncle**

**Tatsumaki Kazama : Tornado... Dont know the meaning for Kazama**

**Naruto's Aunt**

**Tsuki Kazama : Moon... Dont know the meaning of Kazama**

**Naruto's Uncle**

**Taiyoo Kazama : Sun... Dont know the meaning of Kazama**

**Naruto's Mother**

**Kiyasume Shinku : Soothing Crimson**

**Naruto's Father**

**Arashi Kazama : Don't remember his full name... Plus I was too lazy**

**Naruto's Aunt**

**Hayai Shinku : Swift/ Quick Crimson**

**

* * *

**

**Jutsu list :**

**Omoide no** **sono sangai** **no jutsu : Memories of the past**

**Kaze no Yaiba : Blade of Wind**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Summoning Technique**

**Katon : Kitsune Endan : Fire Release : Fox Flame Bullet**

* * *

**Name Of The Nine Sacred Monuments :**

**Kasai : Conflagration / fire**

**Mizu : Water**

**Uindo : Wind**

**Tsuchi : Earth**

**Raikou : Lightning**

**Mokuzai : Wood**

**Aisu : Ice**

**Tomoshibi : Light**

**Kuro : Dark**

* * *

**Sentence Descriptions :**

**Watashi gozen korede hahaoya : I am over here mother**

**watashi gozen shinni** **

* * *

**

**Word Descriptions:**

**Juunibi no Tentei : Twelve tailed God/Lord**

**Tentei : Heavenly King, God, Lord, Creator**

**Senkun : Ancestors**

**Sumimasen : Sorry**

**Sochi : Son**

**Obaasan : Grandmother**

**Ojiisan : Grandfather**

**Okaasan : Mother**

**Chichioya : Father**

**Hahaoya : Mother**

**Shuutome** **: Mother-in-law**

**Gu-tenmorugen : Good Morning**

**Magomusuko : Grand Son**

**Joukai : upper world, Heaven**

**Andoutorawanai Fukkatsu : Undead Resurrection**

**Makai : world of spirits, Hell**

**Rosuto Reikon : Lost souls**

**Oni : Demon**

**Youma : Ghost**

**Akuma hogosha : Devil Guardian **


	4. Waga Mitsukai

**Tainted Legacy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it... But I wish I did!!

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**' Kyuubi thinking ' **_

' Inner Sakura '

**"Kyuubi/ Naruto when he is in demonic form"**

**" Kyuubi when Naruto is in demonic form "**

**VFSNAKE :** Thanks for helping me out!

**Akeyuki :** Thanks for telling me about the meaning of kazama...I guess.

**FFFanatic **: I know Mizukage and The Golden Fox are good stories but... I'm pretty younger than most guys who have like 1k + reviews, they're most likely older than me so I have a less writing experience. I know my characters are way too OC but... I'm still learning how to write better. Though I do appreciate the heads up, but I'm still going to continue the story even though you don't think another one is needed. **I am in the range of 13-15 in age... So do you see anyone whom is 13-15 with 1k review?!?!?**

**The Bloody Shadow :** Thanks for telling me who Hokuto was..

**Keiyaku Kira- :** Thanks for telling me about my mistake about putting Haku as a choice for the harem in chapter # 1 and chapter # 2... Sorry to all who wanted Haku, it was my fault. But I'm still not putting Haku in...

**(A/N As for how Naruto acts... He's nice to his precious one ( friends/ family/ lovers ), Off the battle field he's merciless, to the people he despises he treats them like shit, to other people..He's willing to give them a chance. He's blood thirsty and very deadly when he's in his Akuma form)**

And to everyone else...Thanks for the reviews/ flames... I find the flames enjoyable to read due to the fact most people tell me what needs improvement, I enjoy what you think I should put in my fanfic even more than I enjoy the reviews and flames, if you have a good idea on what I should put in Tainted Legacy... I might just put it in.

I just found something out... People are saying the fourths name is Kazama Arashi... I forgot what they say it is, i think it starts with a K... But I'm still going to use Kazama Arashi because its what most people are using.

**Warning : Characters may act OCC. Its a small cross over... Just the abilities from the cross over is in, not the characters.**

**Waga Mitsukai **means **My angel**

**Ikatsui Karite no Makai :** I have changed my name from **Hitokiri Z3atousai**... To **Ikatsui Karite no Makai** which means Grim Reaper of Hell

* * *

**Chapter # 4 :** **Waga Mitsukai**

* * *

People were watching in horror at the katana that was coming out of the top of the blood fountain. It was a meter long, the whole katana was silver, but when the light shone on it, the katana changed its colour to crimson red. 

" **Tenrai youkou**! The blade of Seisoku! " Kiyasume shockly said. Naruto was about to take it out but " STOP! You mustn't touch the blade, only a descendant of Seisoku may touch it... You will be cursed Naruto!" Taiyoo yelled.

Naruto simply looked at him, he brought out his hand and touched the blade's handle, with a simple tug, he took out the sword. " But... How? " The same girl he saw before in the cave asked.

" Cursed? I've been cursed all my life, what can a simple blade do to me that I haven't been through?! " Naruto said simply. Kyuubi put her head down... She blamed herself, due to the fact Naruto became like this.

Arashi sighed, " Naruto since you came back so soon... I suggest you go to Joukai to finish your training. " " WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? He just came back!! I can't let Naruto leave yet! " Kiyasume yelled.

Arashi scratched his head. " He has to... The sooner he masters his bloodline to its fullest potential...He will be able to save Konoha. " Naruto looked at Arashi passively. " Who said I was going to save Konoha?! "

" W-what?!? Aren't you going to save Konoha?!? " Kiyasume asked completely forgetting about Naruto leaving. " No... I am not saving the accursed village... I am saving my precious people who live in that hell hole " Naruto growled.

Arashi nodded. " I understand, but since Kiyasume wants you to stay back... I suggest you get comfortable here for atleast a couple months. " Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto in one swift motion, sheathed the sword, in a flash Naruto disappeared and reappeared with a bunch of weapons, armors, ninja clothing, and a bunch of scrolls. " Whats that? " Tayuya asked.

" My belongings " Naruto replied biting his thumb and running it across the seal on the scroll, gold and jewels. They gaped at the large amount of treasure, " some of them contain lost jutsus from the begin of shinobi history. "

" Some of them contain old taijutsu styles, ninjutsu and genjutsu, aswell as some gold and jewels " Naruto added. Naruto brought out his hand to Kyuubi telling her to come to him, she did as she was told and walked up to Naruto, **" what is it Naruto-kun? "**

Naruto took out a tiny kunai and cut her hand drawing out a bit of blood. He then cut himself and a bit a blood came out, he made a seal with his blood, and then put Kyuubi's in the middle. " I'm going to free you from me so you can move freely again Kyuubi. " " Wont you die?!? " Tastumaki asked, he nodded and started chanting words that they never heard of, when he finished chanting all of the words... Before anyone could stop him, his body went limp.

They just stared until Kyuubi ran up to him and started to shake him. **" Naruto you gaki! Wake up!! " **she called but got no answer. **" Wake up brat! "** Still no answer, but now more figures were around her trying desperatly to wake Naruto up. Kiyasume, Arashi, Kin, Tayuya, Tastumaki, Rikka, Haiya, Taiyoo, many other people and herself were now trying to wake him up... His body refused to move and to no avail they could not wake him. Tears formed in her crimson eyes, she checked his pulse but did not feel a thing, now everyone was sobbing miserably wondering what he did and why he did it. Kyuubi lowered her face towards Naruto's thinking a kiss would wake him up, their faces were only inches apart when... Naruto opened his eyes, yawning... " Hi Kyuubi! " Naruto yelled making everyone jump back.

Naruto just stared at them, " what?! " " What do you mean what?!? You just died!!!! How did you survive?" Kin yelled. " Is it morning? " Naruto asked yawning again. " NO... Answer my question! How come you're alive!! " Kin yelled louder this time.

" Oh! Well... I'm basically already dead, or immortal if you want to call it but I have to go through the dying phase which is a pain in the ass " Naruto explained. " You're a asshole, you know that!! " Tayuya asked, " Aw... Was my little Tayuya-chaaaan worried about me? " Naruto said pointing to himself. " FUCK NO! Who would care about a dip shit like you!" Tayuya exclaimed blushing.

" How?! " Kiyasume asked. " Simple.. He cannot die unless he chooses to.. Shinigami... Akuma... Not even Kami-sama can touch him " A figure answered. Everyone looked at the mysterious figure.

" Who are you and why do you look like Naruto? " Arashi asked. " Katai-sensei! " Naruto yelled earning shocked glances from everyone besides Katai himself. " Hello Naruto... Anyways I never got to complete your training... I never got to show you how to use your transformation technique. " Katai said.

" Transformation?!? You mean this? " Naruto changed his eyes to crimson violet. " No... There are two different typesof transformations... The demonic version, all of your chakra changes to its black state, you grow two horns on your head, your hair turns black, you eyes turn black, your skin becomes paler, your nails and canines elongate, your muscles become more tone and defined... You will waste all your chakra when your finished fighting " Katai replied.

" That state is the most dangerous compared to its other one " Katai explained. " Whats the difference? " Rikka asked. " That state that I just explained to you is activated by anger, sorrow, greed or someone you lose that is very close to you or you either like killing people and you want blood, in the demonic state you can die... The other state however is activated by love, calmness, trust, and the will to protect something or someone precious to you " Katai replied.

" The Transformation for the second state...your chakra will change to white, your muscles become more tone and defined aswell, you become faster, your eyes turn golden cerulean, and you cannot be harmed by anything or anyone... In this state you are in complete control even though you are weaker than your demonic one which you have no control of, same as the other one you waste all of your chakra when your finish fighting " Katai said.

" So when I'm in my demonic form... I lose control, and may hurt my precious ones?! " Naruto curiously asked. Katai chuckled. " May?!? More like will... You will go on a killing spree... You wont stop until you are the last one standing... And the last one alive... The reason I am teaching you is because you might wipe the whole human race to extinction if you lose control. "

Katai looked down to his feat, " it happened to me before... I ended up killing my fiance... But there still might be some people left with her clan bloodline... They have the bloodline of **Kemono** **Tatsujin**... They were able to summon, create and communicate with wild animals... They created the bijuus that are still alive as of now. "

" You killed your fiance?! Why?!? " Tayuya asked. " I became blinded with greed, depression, and hatred " Katai explained. " Greed was money... Hatred was for vegeance, and drepression was because I had lost my best friend. We were supposed to be at peace after I had married my fiance... **Seisoku** **Nami **" Katai added. After they were explained about the Seisoku, Katai had told Naruto that he must go to Joukai and give Tenrai Youkou to the heir of the clan.

* * *

Timeskip... 1 year later... **( I wont lie... I got very lazy at this point... )**

* * *

Naruto was getting ready to pack and go to Joukai...Heaven or so they call it... He had finally learnt how to use the transformations for Tentei and Akuma... But the after results were terrible... So terrible that he had become bedridden for almost a whole month because of it. Everyone was coming to see him off, except for Kin, Tayuya, Kyuubi, and Akai... A girl he met from the Shinku clan. 

" Naruto becareful my son! " Arashi yelled. " Keep him out of trouble girls! " Kiyasume screamed. Everyone he had met over the four years he had spent here, were about to see him off.

" Bye mom! " Akai yelled waving to her mother. " You better be nice to my daugther Naruto! " Satsuki yelled. Naruto nodded as he started to do the handseals to get to Joukai, another portal was opened but unlike the first one that kyuubi did to get to Makai, this portal was made out of pure white gold.

They were just about to leave until Katai came out and stopped them. " The girls cannot go to Joukai Naruto... I thought I told you that! " **" What?! Why not!! " **Kyuubi yelled.

" They will kill you, Shinku's and Seisoku dont get along very well... Naruto has to go to Joukai himself and sort things out with them " Katai explained. They nodded, Akai frowned " becareful Naruto-kun... Don't die on us now! "

Naruto chuckled and nodded as he went through the portal. " I'll come back as soon as I can! " They waved to him, " I hope he'll be ok.. " Akai stated. **" Don't worry... The brat will be fine " **Kyuubi said with a smile.

Naruto waved before he left, he still was the knuckle-headed blond they remembered. He had blond hair right now due to the fact he isn't using his bloodline. They continued to watch him as they saw his retreating body fade away into the other realm.

* * *

At Joukai...

* * *

Naruto had just arrived, he had been shocked to say atleast, almost everything was made out of gold, all sorts of structures. Naruto could here murmurs from everywhere, they were all talking about him. 

Naruto kept on walking until he came across a corner, all sorts of girls were swarming him. But one of them caught his eyes, She was a brunette, her hair tied into a ponytail going down past her waist, she had one hair bang going down her face. Her eyes were brown, she wore a mask that was blue outlined with a line of black at the top of her mask. She wore a baby blue and indigo kimono, with violet roses designs on them. Said girl started walking up to Naruto and greeted him, by bowing. " Ohayou " Naruto replied as he bowed back.

Up close even thought he couldn't see her face,some how he knew she was beautiful. " Whats your name? " She asked. Naruto was deep in thought... He didn't even hear her.

" Ahem! " She coughed, getting Naruto's attention. " Yes? " " I asked you a question but you didn't answer it " She gave him a stern look. " Gomen... I was thinking, what was the question again " He gave her a quizzical look.

" I asked you for your name " She repeated. " My names Sh-Kazama Naruto... You? " Naruto replied almost forgetting he shouldn't say his real name here. " My names Seisoku Suki " Suki answered looking at him suspiciously. Naruto bowed at her for a second time. " Its about time I go, I have to look for something. "

She brought out her hand and grasped his wrist. " I can show you around. " Naruto smiled at this. " Arigatou, Suki-sama. " She just stared at him. " Suki-sama?!? I'm not that old! " She growled.

" Gomen, I thought since you were from a royal clan I would call you Suki-sama " Naruto replied sheepishly. She frowned. " I prefer, Suki-san or just plain Suki. " Naruto nodded and grinned.

She moved her hand from his wrist to his hand and started to show him around Joukai... Naruto was bored as heck. She was supposed to show him around not make him carry her clothes from her shopping spree!!! Naruto had comedic tears in his eyes, " I feel so used... " He muttered as he put his head down sadly.

Soon the shopping stopped and they came across a huge mansion, it made the Hyuga Mansion look small. Suki knocked on the door, a girl came to the door and opened it, Suki went in and beckoned Naruto to follow. She showed him to a seat where he sat down. " Would you like some tea? " Suki asked, he nodded. " Yes please. "

She nodded walking off. She kept on walking until she came to a door. " He is here... The last Shinku " She announced. Getting glances from people around the room. A large man grinned menacingly.

" Make sure to put the drug in his tea " The large man stated, earning a nod from her. She walked towards the kitchen to get the tea, she took a white tablet out of her sleeve and put it in Naruto's tea. She started to walk towards where Naruto was sitting, handing him the tea...Waiting patiently for him to drink, Naruto drank the tea in one gulp. He started to feel woozy, his vision blurring, his senses being effected couldn't work properly. When he was passed out on the ground, the men and women from earlier, and fangirls carried him to a room and locked him up with shackles on his wrist and ankles, his arms straight to the side, his legs chained together going down. **( A/N Imagine a cross )**

* * *

Later...

* * *

Naruto had awaken only to see that he was blindfolded.. he felt shackles around his wrist and ankles, they seemed to absorbed his chakra. Naruto just smirked, he had been through worse. He could escape, the chains absorbed his chakra yes, but not his other chakra supplies, he even had his essence of death to get out. Someone took of his blindfold, Naruto was surrounded by a huge crowd. 

" Hahaha... Fool! You think a Shinku as yourself can walk in Joukai? You are sadly mistaken! " The large fat man yelled at Naruto. Naruto 'weakly' looked up to the man, he raised an eyebrow.

" Kedamono-sama! What should we do with the simpleton? " Suki said giving Naruto a glare of pure hatred. " Throw him in the dungeon... We will kill him in half a years time " Kedamono said.

Naruto looked at him. " Excecute me in half a years time?!? Why not now? I'm dying to die " Naruto gave him a malevolent grin of pure evil. " We will let you suffer first Shinku... Then we kill you " A man yelled.

Naruto shrugged." Fine suit yourself... Its your funeral." Naruto got slapped in the face by Suki. " Don't you ever dare talk to Kademono-sama like that! You hear me Shinku?! "

Naruto looked at her deadpanned and sighed. " I thought I actually met someone beautiful and nice... But I guess I'm wrong. " Suki blushed a bit. " Stop talking nonsense!! "

" I don't know what the previous Shinku did to make you act this way to me... " Naruto sighed as he looked at the floor. " Hahaha... Stop trying to play the innocent fool! " A woman yelled.

Naruto looked at her with his dead cold eyes, the woman looked startled, she moved back a bit. **" Scared? " **Naruto said, his hair turned white, his eyes now violet crimson, his fangs and nails elongated.

Everyone looked frightened, " throw him in the dungeon! I will not sit here and watch this fool" Kademono yelled. Four men went towards Naruto, the four of the men seized Naruto, and started dragging him to the dungeon. " Make sure he doesn't leave there Suki " Kademono stated getting a nod from Suki.

* * *

At the dungeon...

* * *

The men threw Naruto in a damp dark cell. Naruto sighed he looked around the cell he was kept in, he wouldn't be able to complete what he was supposed to do. _' How the heck I'm I supposed to give the sword to the girl, when she's helping the fucken fat mother fucker. She would probably try and kill me with it, if I give it to her ...'_

Naruto continued to look around the room examining it. Until she came that is... " What do you want?! " Naruto growled. " I believe you have something that belongs to me " Suki said glaring at Naruto.

" You would have to kill me to even touch it " Naruto glared back. " Listen here ass! You will give me the Tenrai Youkou or I will make sure you die a slow painful death!!! " Suki screamed.

Naruto's eyes twinkled. " Slow and painful death...You say?! I'm starting to like you. " Suki was taken aback by Naruto's remark. " Why do you want to die?!? " Naruto cackled, " you just found out now? I'm dissapointed."

" How can you be so calm when you're going to die In half a year!! " Suki screamed. " You almost sound concerned, you flatter me " Naruto chuckled. She growled. " Answer my question!! "

" If you're so interested, you will wait and see when I get excecuted " Naruto chuckled again. Suki hissed, " why don't you answer my question!!! " Naruto sighed. " Simple... I have no interest in talking to you and gain nothing from it besides your annoying constant yapping. "

She started fuming... Her anger almost hard to notice. Naruto groaned " Bottled anger will get you no where in life... You know? " " Shut up!! " Suki yelled at Naruto, wanting to hurt the teen.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. " If you want to kill me, knock yourself out... But I must warn you... There will be dire consequences. " Naruto now had a serious face.

She instantly took out a kunai completely ignoring Naruto's warning and stabbed him in the chest. Crimson blood splattered everywhere, when Naruto's blood hit the ground... The floor started to decay aswell as the kunai she stabbed him with.

She frighteningly backed away dropping the kunai, her arms began shaking beyond control. " I warned you... But noooooooo, you just had to stab me didn't you?!? " Naruto complained.

" W-w-what are y-you " She stuttered still shaking. " Eh... I would be lying to you to call my self human " Naruto stated. " I mean your b-blood... Why is it d-decaying anything it t-touches?!? " Suki asked.

" My blood is like poison to humans " Naruto answered. She took a minute to take in what Naruto had just said. " Poison? But... How?! " She asked. " I told you... I wouldn't be called completely human " Naruto sighed.

" Weren't you just angry at me? " Naruto asked. " Well I guess stabbing you took my anger away " Suki said. " Are you trying to get friendly with me so you can trick me to let you escape?!?! Because I'm tellling you right now... Its not working!! " Suki yelled accusing Naruto.

Naruto looked at her yawning. " Its a waste of time to get friendly with you in the first place. " Suki pouted. " For such an endowed mature body... You act just like a child " Naruto said.

Suki blushed and glared at him. " You're just like all the other peverse men out there!! " Naruto chuckled. " Everyone is perverted... More or less, some just don't know it yet. "

" Now leave me be... I'm going to sleep " Naruto pointed to the door. Suki growled. " Fine rot in this place!! See if I care!! " As she left Naruto just said one thing. " Troublesome. "

Timeskip...

It had been six whole months since Naruto was chained to the accursed dungeon. For some reason, Suki would always show up with food in her hands, for Naruto. He knew that they were supposed to let him rot in there, without food or water, but she brought some with her anyway.

" How long Have I been in this wretched place " Naruto lifted his head wearily. He heard his cell door open to reveal Suki, she was carrying the usual... Food.

" Why do you help me? " Naruto asked.

" I can't let someone starve down here " Suki stated. She moved to his shackled arms and unlocked them, letting his arms fall, she handed him the tray of food and he accepted with no hesitation.

" Todays the day of the execution " Suki said with a hint of regret. Even though she didn't admit it, she beared feelings for the blond, she was either afraid or thought she knew what would happen... He would die anyway, it would be pointless love, she even thought he would reject her.

" If I die then I die " Naruto said simply. " How can you be so calm when you know todays the day of your death!! Don't you have loved ones you would rather be with than here?!? " Suki screamed with teared filled eyes.

Naruto sighed. " I do have loved ones... But they would be better off without me. " Suki got angrier and angrier by the second. " What do you mean better off without you?!? People care about you... I care about you. " She mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear.

Naruto looked at her smiling. " I know... Just wait and see what happens. " " See what happens?!? The only thing I see is your death!! " She yelled. Before they could continue talking, four men came down to the cell.

" Its the day you die Shinku " one said. They took the shackles Suki took off and put it back on. Naruto started to follow them, until they reached the clearing, thousands of people were watching Naruto.

" NARUTO!! " People screamed. Naruto looked at one direction to find that his family was watching. " Today is the day the last Shinku alive, will die by my hands!!! " Kademono yelled.

The crowd roared. " Kill him!! Kill him!! " They beckoned. Naruto's family watched, they couldn't do anything to help him due to the fact they were imprisoned in a sphere like wall.

Naruto walked up to Kademono who was holding a huge axe around two meters. " Lie down on the table. " Kademono spoke. Naruto did as he was told he lay his body out on the table. In one swift motion Kademono cut Naruto's head off, his stomach next, then his feet, and last his wrist. Blood splattered everywhere.

Kademono went and grabbed Naruto's head by the hair and showed them. " This is what happens when you defy the great Kademono!!! " Many were crying, Shinku, Kazama, and other people who loved him, Katai however was smirking and chuckling. " What's so funny Shinku?!? " One of the guards yelled. Katai began to laugh uncontrollably, he soon started to cackle.

Everyone was looking at Katai as if he was crazy. Katai looked at Naruto's body and smirked as Naruto's body parts started to attach themselves back together unnoticeably by everyone besides Katai.

Naruto's body started to stand up, He walked up to Kademono and tapped his back **" I believe you have my head "**. Kademono dropped Naruto's head shocked was written all over his face, Naruto picked up his head and reattached it to his neck. They looked in horror, " w-what a-are y-you?! " The same guard from earlier asked. Naruto grinned like a madman,**"** **what am I?! I am Junibi no Tentei."**

Naruto looked at Suki, the look on her face was priceless. " N-naruto?!? How? " **" I told you... I wouldn't be called human, look at the table and axe he used on me."** Almost everyone looked, the table was decaying, the metal on the axe was rusting, the handle was decaying aswell.

Naruto was walking towards Kademono... Until Kademono grabbed someone from the crowd... His mother to be more specific. **" Step away from my mother... Or you will be going in a place much worse than Hell. " **Naruto growled.

Kademono grabbed a knife off the floor and positioned it towards Kiyasume's neck. " S-step b-back or I'll k-kill her!! " Kademono threatened. Naruto's void eyes glistened, Naruto smirked, his smile was blood curling.**" Kill her then! But when you finish...I'll kill you! And revive my mother afterwards. " **

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a scared expression on her face... _**' He's changed this much... Is this the same Naruto back then?! '**_ Naruto looked bored. **" Are you going to kill her or not?!? " **

Kiyasume had tears in her eyes, what happened to Naruto when he was imprisoned by the Seisoku. A black aura surrounded Naruto... horns came out of his fore head, his nails elongated along with his canines. His muscle became bulkier and more toned. his hair turned black, his eyes became a black void, his skin...Pale. **" Well?!? " **Naruto said.

Naruto frowned. **" If you aren't going to kill my mother...I'll simply kill you. " **Kademono was shaking in fear. Naruto dissapeared a reapeared infront of Kademono... Blood splattered all over his face, Naruto had taken the knife by the blade, cutting himself. Naruto moved his hand towards his mouth and licked of the blood. **" Tasty... " **He mouthed.

They shivered. Naruto tails swayed back anf forth, he moved his hand infront of him with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger pointed out. **" Boom!!" **Naruto said, moving his wrist up, Kademono's limbs were all over the place, the crimson colour of blood stained Naruto's face which was devoid of any emotion.

Everyone was slacked jawed, Naruto just killed Kademono with no regret, he held no emotion agaisnt it, unless you count the full blown smirk on Naruto's face. **" Lovely... Blood " **Naruto stated.

He walked towards one of the guards with his bloodied hands, the guard moved back. Naruto frowned **"moving back only makes me want to kill you more." **

" Naruto stop it!! " Katai yelled.

Naruto looked at Katai and frowned, he was having fun and he ruined it. Naruto's horns faded away, his hair turned to blonde, his eyes turned cerulean. He dropped to his knees panting, slowly he fell to the ground...becoming unconscious.

The people who didn't know what happened just stayed back while Katai walked up to Naruto and picked him up. " He's exhausted due to chakra depletion... We'll let him rest. " Katai explained.

Katai through Naruto's clothes and took out a scroll, he bit his thumb and ran his thumb down the seal and it opened. A sword popped out of the scroll. All the Seisoku gasped, " the blade of Tenrai Youkou!! " Suki exclaimed. Katai held the blade up and gave it to Suki, " I believe this is yours.. "

Murmurs could be heard all around. " That means the rivalry is over!! " Cheers could be heard throughout everywhere. " But that also means Suki is the new leader and she must marry the Shinku heir... " Everyone looked at Naruto.

Kiyasume sniffed. " My little boy's growing up so fast. " " Damn lucky bastard. " A man muttered. Many were happy... But four people weren't... Kyuubi, Akai, Tayuya, and Kin. " He doesn't need another girl friend!! " Akai screamed.

" Fucken asshole has to get another girl friend!! " Tayuya cursed. " I swear if she hurts Naruto-kun I'm going to kill her!! " Kin growled. Kyuubi was silent... They turned to look if she was going to say anything, she just smiled.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a room only to find himself being surrounded by Shinku's, his girl friends, and many others. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and she wasn't looking very well. " What's wrong Kyuubi-chan? " 

Kyuubi tried to smile. " Naruto... I'm... I'm " Naruto raised an eyebrow. " On your period?! " Tayuya slapped her forehead. " Naruto you're a dumbass!! " Kin just shook her head and sighed.

" Why don't you just listen to Kyuubi?!? " Akai suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement, they looked at Kyuubi who was playing with her fingers. " Um... Kyuubi-chan what were you saying?!? " Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and blushed, " Naruto-kun... I'm pregnant... " Naruto looked at her. " Hmmmm... Thats nice..." Naruto fell backwards due to shock... In other words... He fainted.

* * *

Sniff... NOOOO... I have to go away for a month, truthfully I don't want to go on vacation, I just want to stay home but can't because of family issues!!!!anyways sorry for ending it so soon, it was supposed to be longer but I had a writers block...Vote on who you want in the harem : Order from Greatestto least. As of right now**MUST BE 15+ votes for a pairings you want to be in the harem or I'll just pick myself since its so bothersome! So VOTE on you want in the Harem ****Check out what I wrote for princess yukie because I need to know for the next chappie!! He has about 12 ****girlfriends...might have a second thought about it, I'll let it go up to 13-15... **

**Fem Kyuubi : IN HAREM... Want to know why? I voted for her a thousand times XD**

**OC : IN HAREM... One of them is a druid ( Suki Seisoku ) and the other is a Shinku ( Akai Shinku )**

**Hinata ( 30 ) Two simple words... IN HAREM**

**Temari ( 26 ) IN HAREM**

**Tayuya ( 25 ) IN HAREM**

**Tenten ( 23 ) IN HAREM**

**Kin ( 21 ) IN HAREM**

**Anko ( 20 ) IN HAREM... **

**Kurenai ( 17 ) IN HAREM**

**Hana ( 17 ) IN HAREM... So far I've seen only one good fanfiction with NarutoxHana... ****The Anigmagus**** by ****Rensai**

**Yugito ( 17 ) Most likely putting her in, Jinchuriki x Jinchuriki.**

**Yugao ( 9 ) **

**Ayame ( 9 ) Naruto loves ramen... SO he has to like her to?**

**Ino ( 9 )... P.S she isn't going to be in the harem, if she gets 15+ votes she will just be forgiven LOL... But if shes gets over 30-40+ she can be in the harem, I am going away for about a month so don't complain about how many votes she needs!!!!**

**Princess Yukie ( 8 ) Should he marry princess Yukie?!? He might not be Yukikage, but he would be snow countries leader right?**

**Fuuma Sasame ( 7 ) Rice field girl... I quite enjoyed the episode especially when Naruto found out ' he ' was a she and touched her in a certain place.**

**Isarabi ( 4 ) If she isn't in the harem, she will be a good friend of Naruto's due to the fact she was discriminated a bit.. Being called a monster and so on...**

**Rin ( 2 ) Most likely not in harem...**

**Hokuto? ( 3 ) most likely not in harem... **

**Others?!?**

**

* * *

**

**Name Descriptions:**

**Seisoku** **Nami : Living Wave**

**Seisoku Suki : Living Love**

**Ganjou Kedamono : Strong Beast**

**Word Descriptions :**

**Kemono** **Tatsujin : Beast Master**

**Tenrai youkou : Divine Crimson / Heavenly Crimson**


	5. Coming back to Konoha

**Tainted Legacy**

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto.

" Talk "

_' think '_

**" Kyuubi "**

_**' Kyuubi thinking "**_

**_thanks for all your support, you know, because of the reviews, thats the only reason on why I hadn't abandoned this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just about Naruto comming back to Konoha, nothing really special. The next chapter will be much better, and hopefully longer as well._**

* * *

**Chapter # 5: Coming back to Konoha**

* * *

1 year later...

"Otou-san!!" Came two chries.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see two children running at him. They were hanyo, half demons. He grabbed them both up in his arms making them squeal in delight.

" Ohayo Hitomi, Kaichou... " Bot his children looked at him with his famous foxy grin plastered on their faces. They were his and Kyuubi's children, twins to be exact, Kaichou was older by 2 minutes.

" Ne... Hitomi... Where's your Okaa-san? " Naruto said with a smile. Hitomi pointed behind her, and there Kyuubi was standing with a smile on her face along with Tayuya, Kin, Akai, and Suki. At first he was weary of Suki, but he soon grew fond of her along with the others. Tayuya still swore, but thanfully not as often.

" Naruto-kun... " 'Kiyasume' exclaimed.

" Hai Kaa-san? " Naruto looked at her.

" It's time for you to go back to the real world... " She said with a sad face.

Naruto smiled. " Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be fine..." He said.

" Naruto... Have you decided how to go back to Konoha? " 'Arashi' asked.

" Hai... Namikaze-sama... " Naruto rolled his eyes.

Minato glared at Naruto. " Bah! I give up... " Minato sighed.

" Haha... I really don't know Minato-tousan... " Naruto replied. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and smiled while playing with his tails.

Naruto was informed of his parent's real names, as most of the civilains and shinobi in the world didn't know them either. Minato Namikaze changed his name to Kazama Arashi since he didn't like things to be given to him on a silver platter, since the Namikaze were a legendary clan almost everyone in Konoha treated him with respect. Kiyasume Shinku told Naruto that her true name was Uzumaki Kushina, she only renamed herself Shinku Kiyasume to honour her father's side of the family, Uzumaki was her mother's surname.

" By the way... Koibito-kun " Kyuubi stated.

" Yes Kanojo? " Naruto replied.

" You never told me how you got 12 tails in three years? " Kyuubi asked while brushed his tails.

" Oh! Well the cave of **Rosuto Reikon** has special properties... a single year in there is like four hundred years, I stayed in there for three years, which it a grand total of 1200 years! " Naruto said enthusiacticly.

Kyuubi's eyes sparkled. " Can you take me there? " She asked.

" It wont work... The cave caved in when I came out. " Naruto replied while scratching his cheek. Kyuubi sighed, while Naruto's other fiance's/ wife giggled at Kyuubi's antics of getting more powerful.

She had been upset to find out she was no longer the demon queen, until she found out Naruto was only a Hanyou. He couldn't take her place as the new demon lord granted that he wasn't a full fledge demon. He was the Junibi no Kohanyou, the Twelve tailed Kitsune Hanyou, Naruto considered himself as a neo demon lord, someone who was as strong as a demon lord, but couldn't certify as one.

She recalled asking him if he wanted to be a full fledged demon, but he stated he didn't want to become one yet because he wanted to die one day, of old age to be specific. She looked at him wierdly because of his statement, but then he replied, " Most of my precious people would die... Who would I have then? " She nodded at his statement, but grew angry that he forgot about her, but she shook it off. She also recalled that Naruto could regenerate from the smallest of molecules, if he could do that as hanyou... He would be Immortal if he becomes a Bijuu, she understood after that. Even Bijuu's die, but Naruto would be alive until the end of the world.

" Kanojo? What're you thinking about? " Naruto asked.

" No-nothing Naruto-koi " Kyuubi smiled slightly.

Naruto looked at her wierdly, but ignored it.

* * *

Konoha...

Tsunade was rubbing her temples, she had been so annoyed with the council. Tthey were like a thorn in her side, always bickering about this and that. She sighed as she remembered what Jiraiya had said to her. She couldn't really be Naruto's Grandmother... Could she?

She sighed. " God dammit... I need more sake. "

Jiraiya walked through the door. Looking at Tsunade nervously.

" What do you want now Jiraiya? " Tsunade asked.

" Hehe... Well it's about you being Naruto's grandmother... You see, you aren't really his grandmother by blood, rather by adoption. " Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

" Adoption? You mean I adopted Minato? Thank GOD! I thought that I had gotten pregnant with your baby " Tsunade sighed, she was very relieved.

" Hey?! What's that supposed to mean?! " Jiraiya exclaimed.

" Where do you think Naruto is right now Jiraiya? " Tsunade asked sadly.

" I don't know Tsu-Hime, I haven't heard of any information on him, I have no clue where he could be, hopefully it's somewhere safe... " Jiraiya sighed.

* * *

2 hours later.

Every was ready... Naruto and his family were ready to leave and go back to the real world.

Naruto, Kyuubi, Hitomi and Kaichou held eachother's hands.

" We're going to go first, since we have to resurrect everyone here... " Naruto stated.

Kyuubi and Naruto started doing a series of Hand seals, until a gate rose above the ground. It was the exact one that Kyuubi and Naruto had used to go to Makai.

" Let's go kids. " Naruto lifted his children and held them each with one arm, while Kyuubi followed behind him.

The walked towards the gate, and walked thru it.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and their children opened their eyes, to see the ground.

They both smirked. Naruto let his children clime down his arms. He gave Kyuubi the children.

" I'm going to get killed in Konoha, so I can gain entry without hastle " Naruto said. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it on Kyuubi's left arm.

" Wipe it off in 3 hours... " Naruto smiled at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nodded.

Naruto grinned. It was time to show the shinobi world what fear and power really meant..

**-- (A/NI wanted to end it here, but because I haven't updated in a long period of time, I'm continueing the story.)**

Naruto started running towards Konoha. He saw the two chuunins at the gate.

" Halt or else! " They said alarmed at the rate Naruto was running at. Naruto paid no attention to their threat a jumped over Konoha's wall, when he stood up he noticed that Anbu, Jounins and Chuunins where standing before him.

" Who are you? " A random Jounin said readying himself in a taijutsu stance.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, and smirked, " is that a trick question? " He replied.

The Jounin growled, " stop avoiding the question! "

" Uzumaki Naruto... " An Anbu stated, the anbu was wearing a raven mask.

Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

Whispers broke out, that the 'demon' was back, Naruto sniggered, he could hear them all, but they were unaware of that.

A Jounin ran at Naruto at full speed and gave Naruto a chop to the neck, knocking Naruto 'unconscious'.

The Jounin smirked. " Let's kill the demon infront of Konoha, the demon will die today! " He raised his right fist in the air.

The crowd broke into a loud roar in agreement, finally! They thought, the demon was about to be killed once and for all. Or so they thought...

* * *

They shackled Naruto's wrist and ankles and placed him on something similar to a guillotine.

Every one was aware of what was about to happen.

" NO! STOP! " Tsunade pleaded.

" Naruto-kun... " Hinata whispered tears gushing down the side of her face, she failed... She failed to tell Naruto how she felt towards him. Why? Why did it have to end this way? She thought to herself.

" Stop this at once! " Hiashi yelled, realizing his mistake of agreeing to banishing Naruto, he hadn't noticed that his daughter held him dearly in her heart until the day he left. Hinata was a complete wreck, she wouldn't eat, sleep, she wouldn't anything. That was until she just broke down crying for a long period of time, while explaining to her father how she felt towards the young blond. He was just angered for some reason he did not know, he wasn't in his right state of mind.

Naruto awoke from all the bickering, and laughed, making all of Konoha aware that he was awake.

" It's awake! The demon's awake! " A woman cried.

a man with an executioner axe walked up, with one swift motion he chopped off Naruto's head.

" **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu**! " A man yelled, burning Naruto's head.

" NARUTO! " All of the Shinobi that respected Naruto yelled.

" Ha! How does it feel to die demon spawn!? " A chuunin laughed.

Naruto's body just stood up, shocking everyone that had just witnessed what had just occured.

Naruto's body started doing handseals, when it was finished it slammed it's hand into the ground and yelled. " **Kinjutsu: ****Yomigaeri no****Nai!** "

Thousands and Thousands of coffins begun to rise from the ground, but what caught their attention, was the ones behind Naruto's body, the ones Numbered from one to four.

Naruto's body started to produce bone marrow, and the bone itself was forming, his brain came next, and soon after his eyes, a layer of skin started to form, and then veins started to form, Naruto's last layer of skin started to form, and finally the hair on his head as well. Naruto stared at their reaction's and chuckled darkly.

The Anbu and Jounin's that despised Naruto with a passion jumped forward.

" Oh! To answer your question... It actually feels quite pleasent to die... " Naruto smirked, as the people of Konoha paled.

Before they could react, the coffins started to open, reveal loads of different people, but they were only a couple that caught their eye. They were the first, second, third, and four Hokages.

" What kind of treachery is this? " Roared Danzo.

Naruto frowned. " I revive people to help in the war, along with people you care about only to be yelled at? " Naruto growled.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw Nawaki, and her great grand father, but she didn't see Dan. She cried, as she saw some of the people she cared about alive again. But frowned that Dan wasn't ammong them. Naruto didn't revive him for a reason, the man did not wish to be revived, so Naruto honoured the man's wishes.

" Hello! Konoha! I hope you've been treating my son properly... " Kushina cracked her knuckles as she unleashed killing intent, while glaring at almost everybody in Konoha who treated her son badly.

" I hope so too... " Minato replied, except taking out his three pronged kunai for additional affect. Most of the Citizen's were shitting in their pants now.

" Ne ne, that'd be unnesessary, kaa-san, tou-san " Naruto stated.

Konoha's citizens sighed in relief.

" I will deal with them myself... " Naruto exclaimed coldly, while unleashing some killing intent, causing most of Konoha's population to drop to the ground on their knees.

" If you don't wish to die... I suggest you better treat me and my family better, this is your last chance. If you dare to even injure anyone I care about, I will personaly see to that you die a very painful death, a death so painful you'd wish you were already dead." Naruto stated.

" Ok... That is all. " Naruto smiled canceling his killing intent.

Naruto looked at the crowd, a nasty stench attacked his nose, he coughed, it was the smell of urine and shit.

" I might forgive you people of Konoha, but I will not forget on what I have endured in my childhood days. " Naruto stated.

" Now I suggest you all clean yourself before I kill you due to the foul stench that you have created " Naruto exclaimed, causing most of the crowd to run into their homes.

" Naruto! " Tsunade yelled while running up to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

" Hey dobe... " Sasuke stated while smirking. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke.

" Hey teme " Naruto grinned.

" Naruto-kun... " Hinata whispered.

" Hey Hinata-chan... " Naruto stated causing Hinata to blush, he smirked, he was aware of her affections for him.

" Naruto? Woah dude! You got huge! " Kiba stated.

Naruto chuckled. " Yea, it was my growth spurt. "

Naruto looked down at himself to see Tsunade still hugging him, he sweat dropped. " Ya know Baa-chan, you can let go... "

" No! If I let go you'll run off and get killed. " Tsunade stated.

Naruto laughed, as well, as he people of Makai and Joukai.

" What? " Tsunade asked.

" Naruto-koi can't die by mere human hands. " Kyuubi waltz over to Naruto, with their children following behind.

" Otou-san! " They both yelled glomping Naruto, the sudden statement caused all the Konoha ninja to forget about why Naruto couldn't die by human means.

" OTOU-SAN?! " Tsunade yelled.

" Ne ne... Otou-san... Is that Tsunade-hibaba? " Kaichou asked.

" Hibaba? " Tsunade dropped to the floor in a faint, along with Hinata.

" They seem to have taken that well... " Kushina stated, with a chuckling Minato.

" Minato-sensei? " Kakashi asked.

" Hey Kakashi, you still a brat with a ten inch stick stuck up your anus? " Minato asked.

Kakashi shook his head, while dropping his book.

" Minato! Its really you! " Jiraiya stated in pure shock.

" Hey sensei, long time no see? " Minato asked.

Tayuya, Akai, Kin and Suki walked up to plant a kiss on Naruto's cheeks.

" Naruto-kun! Your youthfulness has exceeded mines! For that I will do 1000 laps around konoh- " Lee was cut off by Naruto.

" Shut the fuck up! " Tayuya cursed.

" You! " Shikamaru pointed at Tayuya.

" What? " Tayuya asked.

" Oh Shikamaru, Tayuya's one of my fiances... " Naruto stated.

Gaining several shocked faces from all of his friends. " ONE OF YOUR FIANCES?! "

* * *

Well I ended it there, because I didn't want to put too much writing in this chapter, this chapter is Naruto just comming back to Konoha. I apologize for not updating sooner, I just lost inspiration for this story, so I haven't updated, and I've also been thinking about how to pair Naruto with all those women... Good luck to me! This chapter might have alot of grammer mistakes, because I did this all in a rush. The next chapter will most likely be longer and a lot better.

* * *

**Kinjutsu: ****Yomigaeri no****Nai****: Forbidden Technique: Resurrection of the dead**

**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu:****Fire Technique: Fire dragon** **(A/N I think thats what it's called, not really sure. )**

* * *

**Hibaba: Great Grand Mother**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Otou-san: Father**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Koibito: Lover**

**Kanojo: Lover**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Note:

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

I'm sorry to say this, but I **MIGHT** have to put **Tainted Legacy on HOLD**, for a prolonged time. It pains me to say this but it's also very true. I don't have much experience in writing Harem fics, so I cannot develop the Pairings to their full potential. My gammer and my Vocabulary may be good, but I have no experience what so ever writing a Harem fic. But I will continue **Split Personality Demon's Retribution and Espada Numero Cero**. SPDR, or Split Personality Demon's Retribution, I'm going to have to remove 2 or 3 girls out of the pairing. I'm thinking of removing Fem Haku, and possibly Anko, but the others most likely will remain.

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M ABANDONING TAINTED LEGACY**!! I just need to work my way up and gain more experience in writing. But I will update Tainted Legacy Every now and then, so you guys & girls don't think I'm abandoning it.

But I will continue my other stories regularly, so this note only affects Tainted Legacy, due to it having to MANY girls.

I was childish back then thinking I could put most the girls In Naruto that I liked.


End file.
